Just Smile
by Irean Vamprate
Summary: Kagome leaves the group because she knows she cant compete with kikyo, but she doesn't go back to her time. Where has she disappeared to? Ses/kag inu/? rated m for lemons and language...mostly
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY BRANDS OR MUSIC THAT I MAY USE.**

**so here is a note to my readers, i accept all reviews, flame and whatnot, if not, well stop reading cuz i aint gonna change it. i hope you enjoy my story**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_CHAPTER 1_

**Kagome POV**

I used to get mad at Inuyasha for going to a dead girl, when a perfectly willing, loving, _living _one was right in front of him. We would get into the most awful fights. I would accuse, he would defend, I would sit, he would crash. But I understand now, and honestly, I respect him for the love that he refuses to let go of. So now I smile.

I used to cry when he went to her. When he would leave, I would excuse myself and go to the hot springs. I would cry out of anger sometimes, other times though, I would cry out of sadness that he didn't and would never pick me. But I realized something, I never cried out of happiness that he was happy. Eventually, my tears ran dry and so, I smiled.

I used to get jealous. Jealous of someone who was better than me in every way. Physically, mentally, spiritually stronger. I felt like a nobody compared to her. And Inuyasha _always_ compared us. But eventually, I pushed myself past the jealousy to see that honestly, she was better, but that never meant that I had to sit there and accept it. When I would go home, I would train till I dropped. I pushed my limits again and again just to see that there were no limits to what I could do. So when we were compared...I just smiled.

I smiled and smiled, till one morning...My smile broke. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

I woke up before everyone else and started to make breakfast, only to realize that the fire had gotten too low to cook. So I went out to gather firewood when I heard voices. I got closer and heard Inuyasha's voice and crept downwind so he wouldn't smell me. 'Yes, yes_ I'm a snoop, get over it_' Anyways, I snuck over and hid in a bush...original I know.

"Kikyo, I cant do this anymore." my heart started to race. _'What!'_

"What are you saying, Inuyasha? Don't you love me anymore" inwardly I was fist pumping and dancing around to techno music, I was so happy.

"NO! No, thats not what I'm saying at all. I want you to come with me, join us." and my dance abrubtly turned into a bus running me over, backing up over me, and running me over again.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I don't know. What will Kagome think?" 'I'm thinking I should leave' but his next words stopped me.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she would be fine with it. We don't fight over you anymore, she doesn't get jealous or anything, she has been pretty agreeable to everything lately, now that I think about it. Huh." not wanting to drag out the akwardness, I grabbed my peices of wood and walked into the clearing, pasting a smile on my face.

"Hi! Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering if Kikyo would like to join us, you know, like, permanantly. I know its kinda sudden and everything, but it's not exactly fair to you guys if your always apart ya know?" suddenly arms enveloped me and I dropped the peices of wood I was holding, wrapping my arms around Inuyasha and my smile cracked a bit.

"Thank you sooo much, Kagome. You don't know how much this means to me." I just squeezed him harder and decided then and there that this would probably be the last time I would be able to hug him, I pulled away and he went to Kikyo...my smile cracked a bit more as I watched helplessly as the two embraced. I cleared my throat and said in a hopefully normal voice.

"Well I gotta get back, breakfast won't cook itself. Welcome to the group, Kikyo. You guys take your time, food wont be done for a minute yet." and I picked up the wood and left quietly. I made my way to camp and made breakfast before dressing and writing a note. I set it next to Sango and I picked up Shippo, pack and left.

_END FLASHBACK_

Its been two years. After we left, me and Shippo wandered. I became good at hunting and fishing, I taught Shippo everything I knew about...well everything he asked and we have made ourselves a small home in a mountain, but we don't stay there much. Its mostly a safehouse for when we need a break from jewel hunting. The well closed on its own a few months ago, so I will never see my family again, though I pray for them everyday and sometimes, I even go to the God Tree to talk to them. Well, I talk to the tree and hope my family hears.

Shippo, well. He has grown quite a bit in two years, he must have hit demon puberty or something, because he is about as tall as I am now. After we left he would cry sometimes, but he never asked why we left. I think he already knew. I said he could go back to them if he ever wanted to, he would always just shake his head and resume whatever he was doing. I hated my kit's tears, so I compromised. I would put a barrier around myself, hiding my trail and scent and view to see me, and take him to Inuyasha and the group, that ended up being a regular thing. Shippo ended up being a message boy, between me and the group. Inuyasha was still there for him like an older brother, but I knew one day, Shippo would need someone to teach him how to behave as a demon, so we wandered til I found Sesshomaru and I called in the favor he owed me for saving Rin numerous times. I trained with him as well for about 6 months before taking my leave.

He has been there for almost a year now and I was too lonely to stay at home. So I wandered some more. I excercized demons, delivered babies, healed wounds and even taught the childeren on occasion. I have become alot stronger on my own, mentally, emotionally and physically. I have improved alot with concentrating my spiritual energy and controlling it. I even have a spiritual whip, alot like Sesshomaru's. I am proficient in several weapons, including the Bow and Arrows, throwing knives, and I even got Totosai to make me a special Katana. I named it Aiden, because it would take my spiritual energy and shoot blue flames from it, cover itself in blue flame and other cool stuff, you guessed it, with blue flames.

I listen to my ipod alot now. Just before the well closed, my mom got me a solar charger for it so it wouldn't go dead ever again when I was here. My clothes, on the other hand...they didn't fare so well. So I changed from wearing my uniform, to wearing a green and white kimono that I modified a bit. Its more form fitting and it doesn't have an obi, but is tied with leather cord that crisscrosses from my hips to under my bust and there are slits up the sides, to the thighs so I could wear loose pants or shorts for maximum comfort and movement when I fight.

My appearance hasn't changed too much, at least I dont think so. My hair is to my thighs now, and I keep it braided most of the time. My eyes are not so wide open anymore, and my face lost its childishness. I filled all my curves out too. Once I even joked to myself that I now had a perfect 36/24/36 model figure but now everyone was too afraid to come near me. Yup, I am feared in villages around me by everyone but the childeren. Its not like I threaten them or anything, but when I fight...It scares people. I think it's because I am a priestess that posesses a sword made by a demon. Either that or it's still about the women are supposed to wield a kitchen knife, not a sword. Not many people recognize me as a priestess, because of how I act and what I wear.

Thats about all I have to update on, I heard a rumor about Naraku's latest whereabouts, so I'm going to investigate. I'm sure to run into Inuyasha and the group there or on the way, but I think I can handle it now. I hope they are happy. After I sent Shippo off, I would send my falcon to deliver messages to them. OH! Right, I haven't told you about Titan. One day, I found him, almost dead and I healed him with my energy. Well, I let him go after a few days and he just kept following me. He is snow white, with black spots all over. Actually, he is just like Kilala. He is a demon, and when he transforms, he becomes as big as Kilala and ironically enough, his tail and wings are tipped with blue flames. As we flew over the forest below, I noticed a silver and red blur coming at me and my eyes widened.

"Titan, down!" he dodged our attacker and I pressed myself close to him as he dived for the ground, just to pull up at the last second. I turned to see none other than Inuyasha coming after us yelling

"Get back here you damn bird! I know you have been following us all day!" He hasn't seen me yet. 'Still oblivious' I snorted to myself, then I thought quickly and told the falcon my plan.

"Titan, I'm going to jump, I want you to circle around and I will whistle when I need you. Sound good?" he made a sharp cry and I turned to face Inuyasha and lept off Titan's back towards him.

"I said get back here! Blades of blood!" I rolled my eyes and flipped in the air, dodging the blades and caught Inuyasha around the neck, swinging around till I was on his back and whispered in his ear

"Sit boy" and I kissed him on the cheek before pushing off of his back and I whistled, being caught by a huge talon and I looked up at him and grinned when I saw his head go upside down to look at me.

"I'm fine, lets set down where he fell." I heard a him chirp and I snorted

"Really, it's ok. He is a friend. But uh, I would wait till I call. He still doesn't know you." It looked like Titan rolled his eyes at me, before making a sharp u turn and diving. He let me go overhead and I landed, rolling to ease the break in my fall and ended up in a crouched position. I stood up and watched as Inuyasha slowly climbed out of his hole, the others just catching up. I folded my arms and leaned against a tree, till someone realized that I was here.

****

**Inuyasha POV**

I slowly climbed out of my hole and thought 'There's only one person that could do that! Kagome...' We caught word that Naraku was nearby, so we were going to see if it was just another rumor, when I felt someone following us. I looked up to see this giant bird flying behind us a ways and I figured it was a spy of some kind. So I attacked and out of nowhere, someone jumps off the birds back and lands on mine. _'Damn this hole is deep'._

"Inuyasha!" my ears flicked towards the sound as I reached the top. Kikyo, Miroku and Sango were racing to me, battle ready, on Kilala's back. They landed and Miroku helped me out of my hole.

"What happened? We saw the bird, and you falling, but nothing before that. Who was it?" My head whipped up, searching the skies for Kagome. I sighed in sadness and hung my head.

"It was Kagome." Everyone started talking at once and my ears flattened against my head at the noise. A quiet cough from a distance made my ears perk straight up and I jerked my head towards the noise. There she was...Kagome, leaning nonchalantly against a tree, smiling softly.

"Hi guys. Long time no see huh?" silence met her greeting and she sighed, turning to leave when I raced over and held her tightly.

"Kagome! It really _is _you! For a minute I thought I was dreaming! Why did you leave?" I pulled back and saw her eyes dim and she responded in an almost whisper

"Don't ask questions you wont like the answer to, Yash." and she stepped past me, over to Miroku, who swept her into a hug and they both laughed._ 'What did she mean by that?' _I thought as she politely greeted Kikyo and I really noticed a difference now. She had filled out in _all _the right places and her arms were toned, muscled,_ 'I wonder where else she-NO! no, bad!'. _Her hair was past her ass...her ass...ahem, moving on, She was wearing those short pant things under her indecent kimono _'Damn, does everything with her have to be indecent?' _I asked myself as I looked at the sword on her back. _'What the hell?' _I looked up to her face and my breath caught. She hardly looked a thing like Kikyo now. Her eyes were narrower, her eyes bluer, and her lips were soo full. All in all, she was a vision. I tried to compare the two like I used to, but found I couldn't. Kikyo was lean, slightly muscled, but her figure was less full from the life she has led. Her face was narrower, her eyes didn't hold the same love for life, as Kagome's did. I shook my head to clear my thoughts _'These should not be thoughts going thru my head right now! I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts about Kagome to start with!' _

I watched as she went up to Sango and winced at the loud slap that echoed in the clearing. Kagome's face was averted, saying as she started rubbing her cheek.

"Yeeahh, I deserved that" Sango pulled her fist back and Kagome just stood there and took it. She landed on her back and rolled over, spitting blood as she said.

"I may have deserved that too." Sango screamed and jumped on her, I went to pull her off but Miroku's staff stopped me

"This is something they need to get out. Plus I get a free show." I just glared at him before turning back to the fight. Sango was throwing punches and Kagome was just moving ever so slightly, dodging every attack. Finally, Kagome moved so fast, she was almost a blur, punching Sango in the face and landing on her as she fell, straddling her as she pinned her hands above her head.

"SANGO! YOU KNOW WHY I LEFT! I HAVE EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN! YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD! SO WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME? I WAS RATHER HOPING FOR A HUG, NOT A SLAP YOU JERK!" Sango struggled for a minute and I had to agree with the monk, the whole thing was rather errotic. My eyes were glued to Kagome's breasts as they bounced with every movement she made. I shook those thoughts away and my attention was brought back to the conversation by Sango yelling in her face

"I DO UNDERSTAND KAGOME! BUT YOU NEVER CAME BACK AFTER IT CHANGED!." Kagome sighed and dropped her head, speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid. I know thats not an excuse, but I left so suddenly and-and I was afraid of what everyone would say." she let go of Sango and pushed herself off, landing on her ass in the dirt, her face buried in her arms. _'Am I the only one who's confused here?_' I thought as I looked to Miroku and Kikyo, Miroku's eyes softened and Kikyo quirked her head a bit in question. _'Apparantly not' _I realized as I got ready to ask Miroku what he knew, but he went over to Kagome and Sango, pulling them both up. They rubbed their jaws and hugged each other before making their way back to the group.

"Damn Kagome, where did you learn to hit like that?" Kagome laughed and waved it off

"Actually it was Sesshomaru." I blinked a couple of times at that before I realized what she just said.

"WHAT!" I yelled and Kagome winced and answered sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. I sent Shippo with him to train, and he offered to train me as well, so who was I to refuse?" I was shaking with rage.

"You went to that bastard...to train? And he did it?" She raised an eyebrow at me just _like _that sunnovabitch and answered

"He owed me a favor. Besides, he is really smart, not to mention he has a very nice-" a bird's screetch interrupted her and she looked up quickly, her brow furrowing.

"Oh! Poor thing must be worried." I flattened my ears as she let out a sharp whistle, that sounded exactly like...A huge bird landed a few feet away and I grabbed my sword, but apparantly Kagome was alot faster, because a blade was held against my wrist and I looked sharply to her. Her face totally changed, her eyes were steely, a stern look on her face.

"Please don't do that. Titan, here is my friend. May I remind you that I never killed one of yours." her glance flicked to Kikyo and I backed off. her face changed to its happy go lucky smile and she skipped over to the bird._'Damn. she was kinda scary for a second there'_ It nuzzled her and she giggled before whispering something to it. Suddenly, it wasn't a huge bird, but a small falcon, resting on her shoulder and I just gaped. It was just like Kilala. You know, with the transformation bit.

"Guys, this is Titan. I rescued him awhile back and he hasn't let me alone since." the bird nipped softly on her ear and she stuck out her tongue at him before walking over, setting him on Kilala's back. They started chatting like ole' buds and I was still left wondering _'WHAT THE FUCK!'_

"So, Lady Kagome. Would you join us again?" she looked to me and I just feh'd and crossed my arms, nodding once. She smiled widely and turned back to the group.

"Sure. We could use a break from the solitude." she said, smiling at the bird and everyone began to make camp.

****

**Kagome POV**

We were all in a circle, me and Sango on either side of Miroku, Inuyasha eating his ramen with vigor, Kikyou by his side.

"I would savor that, Yash. I'm down to my last couple of packages." Inuyasha just grunted and swallowed before saying cockily.

"So go get more, wench. It's not like I was there to stop you." My eyes saddened and I spoke softly

"I can't, the well stopped working a few months ago." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he spluttered

"Kagome, I didn-I mean I'm-" I just waved it off.

"It's fine. I still go to the God Tree once a month to talk to them." He smirked at the memory of us talking through time, but furrowed his brow and asked

"Is it even possible now?" I snorted and smiled wryly

"No, you idiot. I never said they talked back. It's just...The God Tree is the closest thing I have to being with them." he just nodded and began eating, slowly. I leaned back and looked up at the stars, my arms behind my back, when Miroku asked

"So where have you been? Why are we meeting you here of all places?" I grinned and replied saucily.

"Scaring villages and spoiling children. And because, I heard the news about Naraku and came to investigate." I glanced over to see Miroku raise his eyebrow and I laughed and sat up.

"I wandered alot. I do excorsisms, battle demons, deliver babies, things like that. But as you can imagine, no one quite knows what to make of me. I don't dress like a priestess, I don't act like a priestess, and I don't fight like a priestess, yet I have the spiritual powers of one. The children love me, the adults...well, they are weary." Miroku just furrowed his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes and grinned, but what Kikyou said next stunned me.

"Well it's no wonder. I mean, your dressed like a whore, you have no priestess ettiquet, and you fly around on that...that thing!" and she pointed to Titan, who looked up from cleaning himself. My eyes narrowed and fixed on her.

"He is a falcon, and forgive me, Kikyou, but dont you travel with a couple of demons, yourself? Say what you will about me, but they happen to be my friends too. Why don't you use that 'priestess etiquette' you told me about and think before you speak. I'm sorry everyone, but I seemed to have lost my appetite." I got up and dusted myself off before leaping into a tree to settle down for the night. I slipped my blade to sit in front of me and falcon flew up to my branch to perch on my leg as I began to polish Aiden. Soon, Sango and Miroku made their way to their sleeping bags (yup I got them some too, long time ago) and climbed in for the night. Inuyasha was arguing with Kikyo about something or another when I saw Inuyasha sniff and curse, jumping into a battle stance.

I stayed in my tree, but sent Titan up to scout the danger. He flew off and circled a couple of times before diving into the trees nearby, two sharp cries came from there and I relaxed and jumped out of the tree, just as Sesshomaru, Shippo beside Rin and Jaken pulling AhUn behind them, came into view. Titan perched on Sesshomaru's shoulder and ruffled his feathers, making Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow at him. I giggled and walked past a battle ready Inuyasha and Kikyo, bowing to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's good to see you." he just inclined his head and replied stoicly.

"Kagome." my knees went a bit weak at the use of my name and I turned to everybody else. Sango and Miroku were sitting quietly on their sleeping bags, Kikyo had her arrow notched and Inuyasha was almost snarling,

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" I rolled my eyes and snorted, then looked past Sesshomaru to a very manly looking Shippo and I squealed making the others(except Sesshomaru) jump.

"SHIPPO!" and I ran up to him, embracing him tightly. _'Damn, my kit has grown again'_ I giggled to myself before pulling back and looking up at him. He gave me a fanged smirk and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Hey momma. Whats new." I laughed and grinned, pulling his ponytail

"You grew again, that's what's new. Your almost as tall as Lord Sesshomaru now. Go see the others, they've missed you." he looked at me concernedly and I gave his hand a gentle, yet reassuring squeeze. While they were talking, I turned to see Rin, who seemed to have grown as well. She was about as tall as I was and was smiling at me, I smiled back and embraced her.

"How have you been?" she just blushed and I quirked my head, turning to Sesshomaru in question. He just snorted and rolled his eyes

"Tell her, Rin." I tensed ever so slightly and waited, Rin just scuffed her shoe and looked at the ground, I raised her chin and asked softly

"Nothing you can say will make me think any less of you. So what is it?" She got all teary and I cringed, waiting for the worst.

"Shippo has asked Lord Sesshomaru if he could court me." I just stood there for a minute before shaking slightly, my eyes hooded until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Momma...I thought you would be happy." I busted out laughing, startling everyone.

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru, I believe I won the bet." I wiped my eyes and looked to said person, who grunted and shooed away Titan before walking towards me and took my hand. He turned it over and placed three shards of the jewel in it.

"Don't get full of yourself, Miko. It was luck." I just nodded in mock seriousness, blushing lightly as he sqeezed my hand imperceptibly before letting it go. I spun around and pulled Shippo down to me, hugging him and whispering in his ear.

"Take care of her or you will answer to me young man." before turning to Rin and giving her a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Give me lots of grandpups!" she turned crimson and stuttered as I walked back to the group. Inuyasha was in shock, as was everyone else and I rolled my eyes.

"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Inuyasha exploded, pulling out his sword. I just patted his head sympathetically

"Easy, puppy. I would take my chances and guess he came to tell us the news." I started back to my tree when Sesshomaru's voice stopped me.

"A word, Miko." without breaking stride, I detoured to a lake nearby, staring out onto the water, wondering _'What did I do now?' _He came to stand beside me and I waited.

"The fox has completed his training." I nodded, relieved it wasn't because of me.

"I don't want Rin near the fighting and as her betrothed, It's the fox's duty to take care of her." I nodded again and looked up at him. His gaze shifted to meet mine and he spoke again.

"I want the fox to take Rin and make her a home." _'oooooh I get it now.'_ I looked back to the lake again.

"They can have my cave as a mating gift. I hardly use it and it will make a good home. It's safe, sturdy and can easily be made into a fortress. I only have one favor, Sess." I looked back at him and asked

"Let them be mated tomorrow. This fight with Naraku is imminent, it always has been and I might not make it out of this alive, we both know that. Allow me this one request. Of course if you can't or wont, I understand and will still send them away." I searched his eyes for an answer and got it when they softened ever so slightly.

"Very well, Kagome." I smiled softly and turned to leave, but not before resting my hand against his shoulder.(the one without an arm)

"Then here is my payment." I said quietly and my hand began to glow. I closed my eyes and invisioned muscle being renewed, bones being grown, I saw every vein and artery being built from my spiritual energy. I opened my eyes and glanced at his other arm, copying everything, just inverted. When my hand stopped glowing, I blinked a couple of times and walked away. Before I got two steps, however, my wrist was held in a steel grip and I looked up questioningly and almost gasped. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at his new hand, then up to me.

"Why? How? You said it couldn't be done" I just sighed and answered

"No, I said, that I have never done anything like that and I didn't know how. I've been thinking on how to restore it to you for awhile. I finally realized that all I had to do was concentrate my energy into making an exact copy of your other arm. I saw all the muscles, bones in your arm and made you new ones. I didn't know how to bring it up, but...This just seemed to be the right moment." he let me go and I ran the pad of my thumb over his cresent moon.

"Magnificent creatures, such as yourself, have no business not being whole." and I walked back to camp. When I got there, I was greeted with Sango and Miroku asking a whole bunch of questions.

"What was the bet? What did he talk to you about?" were only a few and I rubbed my temples and sighed exsaperatedly.

"GUYS! Ok the bet was that Shippo was going to propose to Rin before he finished his training. And we talked about them being married tomorrow." I heard a gasp and a 'What?' and I turned to the couple sitting a few feet away. I went over to them and knelt in front of Shippo, trying to make him understand.

"Your going to be mated tomorrow. Then your going to take Rin and move into my cave. I'm giving it to you." Shippo looked like he was going to cry and I inwardly cringed before saying softly.

"Shippo, don't ask me to die, missing out on my own kit's mating ceremony." he glared at me and answered angrily

"Fine we will be mated tomorrow, we will go to our cave. But you are going to live through this." _'Damn, sometimes I forget how innocent he still is.' _I grinned and nodded

"Of course I will, but I also don't want you two to wait for the rest of us to get back, in a cave, by yourselves, with no one to stop you from ravishing each other without being properly mated first." He turned crimson and I laughed, along with everyone else. I got up and turned to see Sesshomaru staring at me. Rin noticed his arm was back and she ran to him, inspecting it. Everyone was crowding around him so, with all attention on him, I gave him a pained smile and I lept back into my tree, where I was free to cry silently for lying to my kit, without being seen or smelt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS...though i would looove to get my hands on sesshomaru *wink lolz**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Next Day_

**Kagome POV**

I woke up bright and early and made sure everyone was still sleeping, before heading off to the lake. I slowly stripped and shivered from the slight, early morning breeze and Started unbraiding my hair. When I was done, I ran to the edge of a nearby cliff and dived off, hitting the cold water without so much as a splash. I broke the surface and gasped from the cold.

"Shit" I chattered and I made my way to the shore and took out the bottle of jasmine soap I stocked up on. Quickly bathing myself, I groaned at the thought of washing my hair, but hurried and did so, anxious to get out of the water. I dipped under to rid myself of the soap and swam back to shore. Once out I wrapped a towel around myself and rung out my hair. When I was done with that, I dried myself off and got dressed, deciding on pants today. I packed my things in my shoulder pack and dried my hair as I wandered back to camp, unaware of the golden eyes watching me.

I was in the middle of brushing my hair, when people started to rise. Inuyasha got up and stretched before hopping down and...staring at me? I glanced around before raising my eyebrows

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he looked startled for a moment and then Feh'd and walked off to wake the others. _'Well that was a bit weird. It was like he wasn't sure I was actually there.'_ I thought, finishing the brushing of my hair. I reached back and started to braid it, when a pair of hands pushed mine aside and did it for me.

"Jeez your hair is like, forever long now, mom. I figured it would be all gnarly and tangled, but its still just as silky as ever. I thought you said you were going to cut it." he finished and tied it off with a leather cord I handed him, rolling my eyes and saying sarcastically.

"Gee thanks, Shippo. Actually, the time for me to braid it gives me time to calm down and not kill irritating kits." and I flipped my braid over my shoulder, so it rested in front of me. _'And because Sess said it looked nice.'_ I added silently with a slight blush. Shippo snorted and Inuyasha piped up.

"I dunno, I kinda like the hair." I smiled sweetly at him, before making my way over to him.

"Your just so cute when you give compliments. I will give you a gift for being so sweet." I pulled the beads over his head and handed them to him, he looked from the beads to me then back again and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm yourself puppy, I've been meaning to do that for a long while now anyways, I just haven't been around." he spluttered at the nickname and I giggled, he narrowed his eyes at me and took a step towards me menacingly.

"You wanna call me that again?" I smiled widely, my eyes became mischevious as I leaned into him and tapped his nose while pronouncing

"Pu-ppy" he grabbed me by the arms, getting even closer to my face.

"I'm warning you, Kagome, knock it off." I laughed deviously and rolled my eyes before flicking his nose

"Or what...puppy." he threw me into a tree and I flipped in the air before pushing off of it, flipping again and landing behind him, giggling. He spun around and tackled me, but I kicked him off and rolled into a crouch.

"Does the _puppy_ want to play?" he charged and bared his claws and I straightened and made a whip, wrapping it around his waist and slamming him to the ground, face first. He cried out in surprise and I walked over to him and sat on his back. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Yash, why are you _really _mad at me?" he lifted himself up on all fours and said just as quietly.

"You left without a word...right after you invite Kikyo to join us. I'm not that stupid, Kagome, I can figure at least some of it out. But I still need you to fill in the blanks." I sighed softly and whispered.

"We have a long trip ahead of us, Yash. I will answer any questions you may have then. Sound good?" he nodded mutely and I got off of him, turning to the stunned group. I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"Heh, sorry. It's just been forever since we had a good argument, I kinda missed it. Guess I got carried away." everyone started laughing and I turned to pull Inuyasha to his feet. He gave me a fanged smile and he grabbed my hand, leading me towards my bag. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away, grabbing the last package of ramen.

"Last one." he actually looked like he was going to cry and I couldn't help the giggle, before taking it and making it for him.

The day was spent telling each other about our individual adventures. Mostly, though, I watched Shippo tell most of mine as well as his. I looked over to Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree with Titan on his shoulder, listening in as well and I grinned before slipping away silently. As I sat down next to him he looked sideways at me, his face was cold, but his eyes betrayed the question. I flipped my braid onto my shoulder and leaned back, one leg bent.

"I saw my little traitor over here and I wanted to see what was so damn fascinating about you." I took out my canteen and started to drink and he looked back to the group, smirking that goregous, yet very irritating smirk.

"Liar, everything about me is fascinating." I almost choked on my water at the very un-Sesshomaru like response. I swallowed quickly and rolled my eyes

"Now who's full of himself." I said before grinning at his narrowed eyes.

"_You _must see something" he leaned close to my face, his eyes dancing with amusement and my eyes widened slightly.

"I know you stare at me when you think I'm not looking." I blushed lightly and snorted in denial.

"For all you know, you had something on your face" he smirked knowingly and leaned back

"But I already knew that." silently I cursed at my lame comeback and looked back at the group, my eyes softening at the bickering and laughing.

"You missed them." I nodded once and replied

"Yeah, I learned alot, living on my own, but I missed the fighting, the laughter, the comraderie. Its not easy for someone like me to be alone." I felt a beak nuzzle my face and I started, before nuzzling my falcon back.

"Indeed" I closed my eyes and fiddled with my braid, listening to the conversation. My eyes opened and I raised my gaze to the tree above me

"I'm going to be twenty-one tomorrow." I said suddenly, just realizing it myself. _'Wow, I'm getting old, I'm already forgetting things_.' I snorted to myself, looking back to the group. Sesshomaru eyed me for a moment, but looked back to the group without responding.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and before I knew it, it was almost dusk. Sesshomaru got up suddenly, went to AhUn and pulled something out of the saddlepack, handed it to me and glanced over to Rin. I nodded and went to fetch her.

"Rin, honey?" she looked up smiling and I smiled back softly, holding the wedding kimono. She jumped up and dragged me to the lake, where she bathed and dried, giggling the whole way. I helped her into the kimono and pulled her hair up above her head and I put flowers in to hold it. I took out some eyeliner I had kept saved and did her eyes. When I pulled back, I grinned and said

"You look stunning, Rin. Are you ready?" she nodded and I picked up the excess kimono and we made our way back. Sesshomaru was waiting near the camp and I handed her over and kissed her cheek, before going to Shippo. The group was standing on either side of us with Shippo at the end. He was also dressed in finery and he was figeting, I noticed his belt was loose and his haori was askew. I rolled my eyes before hurrying over to him and fixing him up, muttering about grown men who still can't dress themselves.

"Mom?" I heard and I 'Hmm'd?', waiting for him to finish his question.

"W-What if I'm not good enough." I stopped brushing him off and stared into his emerald eyes.

"Does she love you?" he nodded

"Do you love her?" he nodded again

"Then your good enough. Don't doubt yourself, my love." I turned him around and began to tie his hair in a high ponytail.

"You have turned out to be a fine demon, your strong, your honorable and you have me for a mother." he snorted and I grinned, but turned serious again as I added

"Your parents would be proud. I know I couldn't have asked for a better son." I finished and turned him back around to see tears in his eyes. He hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear.

"Thanks mom." I pulled away and stood off to the left of him as Sesshomaru came through the clearing, Rin on his arm. She was almost bouncing with excitement and I stifled a giggle. When they got to us, Sesshomaru placed Rin, facing Shippo. He took her hand and sliced it with a white bladed dagger before he held it out to Shippo, saying to him

"Shippo, son of the priestess, Kagome. Do you vow to care for this woman to the best of your ability, to protect her, to honor her, to be faithful to her? Do you vow to raise strong, honorable sons by her, to raise caring, honerable daughters by her? Do you turn your life over to my hand, should you dishonor these vows?" Shippo bowed to Sesshomaru saying for all to hear

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Father of the woman I take as my own. This I vow." I took Shippo's hand and sliced it with a black bladed dagger before I brought it to touch hers lightly, speaking to Rin.

"Rin, daughter of Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands. Do you vow to honor this man, to be faithful to him, to be his lover as well as his friend? Do you accept this demon as your Alfa, second only to Lord Sesshomaru? Do you vow to bear this demon strong, honorable son's, to bear this demon caring, respectful daughters and raise them to the best of your ability alongside this man? Do you vow to put your life in my hands, should you break these vows?" Rin bowed and spoke for all to hear.

"Priestess Kagome, mother of the man that I take as my own. This I vow." Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Rin's to touch mine, which was wrapped around Shippo's. He drew out a red, energy ribbon of light from Rin's palm and I produced a blue ribbon of light from Shippo's and it wrapped around their hands, entertwining with each other. I felt an electricity tickle my neck and resisted the urge to pull my hand away as I watched them fight for dominance, before melding, becoming a beautiful violet light. When the light faded there was a softly glowing ribbon of energy, joining their hands to their forearms. I sighed and pulled my hand away as Shippo gave a whoop before bringing Rin's face to his, kissing her passionately.

I grinned and looked to Sessh to see his eyes were sad and I moved to him, saying softly

"I thought this is what you wanted." he just nodded once, replying just as quietly

"Humans, their lives are so fleeting, I found her when she was about 6, she has grown so quickly and now she is a woman, but she is as much my daughter as if I had fathered her myself." I nodded and agreed with him, looking at the newlyweds.

"Shippo may be a demon, but he was so small two years ago and he was 53 years old. I woke up one morning to find he was as tall as I was. And just realizing that my birthday is tomorrow, just proves your statement. If I make it through the battle, I'm going to grow old and die, probably alone. I'm going to die without watching my grandbabies grow to be men and women, to make their parents proud. Even Rin's life is extended to match his. He's all I've got, and now he has no need of me either." I turned my troubled eyes on him before I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face, turned and walked over to the group.

Miroku pulled two bottles of his sake out of his robes and I rolled my eyes before accepting a cup of it. Toasts were made, laughter was shared, for all exept for one that is. My eyes narrowed at the glares Kikyo was sending Shippo and Rin's way. I slipped away, pulling out Aiden and circled the camp before coming up behind her, talking softly.

"May I ask why you are glaring at my son and daughter in law?" she jumped then snorted saying haughtily

"Humans and Demons have no business being together. It's an abomination." my eyes narrowed and I saw Inuyasha's ears flick over to us, indicating that he was listening.

"And your the walking dead. My, my you are just full of contradictions." I said sarcastically and I pressed Aiden into her back, adding

"Inuyasha was created out of a Demon and a Human being together, do you feel he is an abomination as well? Choose your words carefully, Kikyo. For you have already insulted my son, his wife, her father and my judgment for allowing this ceremony to be preformed. I don't know how much more mercy I can pull out of my ass." she straightened and sniffed at my language.

"Inuyasha was the unfortunate victim of a mistake made by his parents. I do not blame him for his parents' transgressions. The reason he is still alive is because he intriges me. He is the first half demon I have ever met with a consience." I leaned closer, the blade digging in further as I spat.

"The only one you met? Tell me _priestess_, did you even try to find out with the others?" she shrugged and said

"Why? They were as good as animals." I saw Inuyasha look our way and I saw the sadness there, we made eye contact and I apologized silently, I hadn't wanted him to hear that.

"Hey mom! Come here for a minute." I leaned closer to Kikyo's ear and snarled viciously

"A word of advice, if you want to keep _my _soul inside of you, keep your nasty words and thoughts to yourself." and I stuck her in the back a bit before pulling out roughly, and placing it back in its sheath as I walked over to Shippo, smiling as if nothing had even occured. As we talked, I saw Kikyo run to Inuyasha and tell him about what a mean, spiteful person I was. He just shrugged her off and left the clearing, his ears drooped.

"I uh...gotta go for a minute" I said distractedly, turning to Shippo, who smiled at me with understanding.

"I know, all the demons heard mom, duh." I cursed under my breath and smiled apologetically, before sprinting and giving chase. I tracked him to the lake where he was sitting in a tree on the cliff. I slowed and walked slowly to him, sitting under the tree, staring out at the lake.

"I think deep down, I always knew she felt that way. I just...I was hoping that maybe, just maybe she would get to know me and change her mind." I nodded slowly and got up, climbing into the tree to sit next to him.

"I know." he looked sideways at me and I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze pass us. He sighed in regret before talking again.

"When she was brought back, I thought that with your soul, she would see things a bit differently...after she got past the betrayal shit." I snorted and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but even my soul couldn't change what's been bred into her. That's why I was scorned so many times...even after I saved a village...well that and I dress 'inapropriatly' for a priestess. I would try to reason with the demon, see if he was truly evil." I laughed softly and added

"One time, I happened upon this village being torn apart, just being trampled by a huge panther and I went to investigate. The villagers were so happy that I came to slay the 'evil' demon. I asked him why he was terrorizing the village, but he just snarled, he just wouldn't listen." I sighed softly and continued

"We fought and I noticed he wouldn't put any weight on his front paw. When he raised his paw to swipe at me, I saw several spears in the pad of his foot. I took them out when he wasn't paying attention and he stopped dead. He looked at his paw, to me then to his paw again and trotted off." Inuyasha snorted in amusement and I grinned before saddening again.

"They asked why I didn't slay him, that if I was a real priestess, I wouldn't hesitate. I told them it was unnecessary to take a life of any kind without a proper reason and they yelled, surrounded me and beat me within an inch of my life, before tying me up in the middle of the village." Inuyasha spun to me quickly and I almost fell before righting myself.

"They did what?" I rolled my eyes good naturedly, leaning back and pulling my sleeve up to show him a scar running around my wrists. He held my arm, softly tracing the scar as I spoke again.

"Yeah, I was there for three days, the only thing that kept me alive was the children sneaking me food and water. On the third day, the panther came back in his humanoid form and saw what they had done to me. He wanted to kill them all, but I begged him not to. So he just cut me down and left the village, not speaking a word to me. He took me to a cave and cared for me. Tending my wounds till I was well again. Then he disappeared...I didn't even get to say thank you." I stretched and stood up, holding my hand out to him. He took it and we jumped out of the tree, talking as we made our way back.

"What are you going to do about her?" I asked and he just sighed

"Honestly? I have no idea. I know now, that she cant stay with us...I've also accepted that she will never truly be alive again, but I cant bring myself to kill her." he shook his head and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Let me know what you decide...if you feel she should be put to rest once and for all, I will do it for you." he smiled gratefully and hugged me tight before taking off to the party. I just sighed and followed slowly.

"Would you really do it?" I tensed, just to relax as I recognized the voice. I sighed and looked to the path ahead.

"For my best friend? Yeah, I would. Why?" Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and asked

"You do know that every wound inflicted on her, will be inflicted on you as well because you share a soul. When she dies, you will die until your soul becomes whole and reenters you." I sighed again in trepidation and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Thats why, when it happens, we will be alone...hopefully." his eyes stared at me incredulously

"You _want_ to die alone?" I laughed dryly

"If I'm just going to come back, yeah." my brow furrowed and I looked at him.

"I won't make them watch me die, that seems a bit cruel." He snorted and held out his arm. I took it and we began walking back to camp again.

"How many times have you died since you've come to this era anyways? Its only a matter of time before I have to use Tenseiga on you." I laughed at that and leaned my head on his shoulder, enjoying the company.

"I will be there." he said suddenly and I looked up to him and he gave me a small smile, a real smile and my heart raced. I nodded and saw that we reached the camp. We entered the clearing to find Kikyo gone and everyone else laughing and others were more sober than others. I rolled my eyes and moved quickly to Miroku, who was copping a feel on a giggling Sango and I took the bottles of sake away.

"You know, we leave in the morning, whether you feel up to it or not." they groaned and went to find their sleeping bags and ended up crawling into the same one. I snorted and turned to a blushing Rin and a laughing Shippo, _'I do not even want to know.'_ I thought as I walked over to them.

"Rin, go say your goodbyes to Lord Sesshomaru please, I would like a word with my boy." She smiled brightly and nodded, getting up and hugging me before heading over to her father. I straddled the log and took his hands in my own.

"I want you to take her to our cave. As I said before, I'm giving it to you as your mating gift. I don't know when we will be back...but I want you to take good care of yourselves ok? For me." he noted the tone of voice and answered seriously.

"I promise, mom. I love you, please try to stay alive." I swallowed thickly and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise, son. I love you too. More than I could ever say. Now, go say goodbye to Inuyasha and Sess." I shooed him away and stared unseeingly into the wood grain below me for a few minutes. I looked up to see Shippo and Rin get on his cloud and wave. I plastered on a smile and waved back until they were out of site. Once they were, I lept into the nearest tree and just jumped up, and up and up, til I reached the very top. I sobbed and punched out the frustrations of the day as I knelt on the branch till I fell asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**oh, side note. if you want to know what I listened to while writing this story, check out .com/ireanvamprate its under the writing music playlist**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

CHAPTER 3

**Kagome POV**

When I awoke the next day, I wasn't in the tree where I had fallen asleep. Instead, I was leaned against something soft...soft? I opened my eyes groggily to see Titan in his bigger form, nestled on the ground with me on top of him. I grinned sleepily and asked him

"Hey Titan, did you get me from up there?" he shook his head and I sat up, looking around. Everyone was still there, except...I sighed and got off of Titan, scratching him before stretching and heading to the lake. I caught a couple of rabbits on the way and when I got to the shore, I looked up and saw a couple of stars still shining and I whispered in the wind

"Stay safe Sess." I skinned the rabbits and cleaned them, before bending down and filling my canteen, washing my face and loosening my braid and brushing it out, before putting half of it up in a ponytail and heading back.

When I got back, I started up the fire again and cut up the meat to go on a couple of sticks, setting them over the fire and I went to wake the others. I shook Miroku awake first, so he could escape the wrath that is a hungover Sango. He groaned but I clamped my hand over his mouth. He looked up, not quite awake yet and saw me hovering over him, with a hand over his mouth and he grinned lecherously before pulling me on top of him, groping my ass.

"No you idiot! I woke you up because...ugh, Miroku! Sango is right there!" I whispered furiously, squirming to get away. He glanced over and his eyes widened and looked back at me. I gave him a 'duh!' look and he let me go, rubbing his eyes. He looked back over to Sango, sleeping soundly and sighed in relief. He looked up to see my crotch in his line of vision and I smacked the back of his head, but that only pushed his head closer and I wanted to scream in frustration. I roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at my face.

"You might want to go before I wake her up, Miroku." his eyes widened at the threat and he scrambled out of her sleeping bag and sat down at the fire, 'meditating' so I figured it was safe to wake up sleeping beauty. I knelt by her and shook her awake.

"Sango, hun it's time to get up." she just grabbed my waist and pulled me back down, rolled on top of me and snuggled my boobs. My eyes widened and I groaned

"UGH, not again!" blushing in mortification, I tried to push her off, but damn! She had a grip and she mumbled sleepily

"Such a soft bed...Mmmh" and she buried her face deeper in my boobs. I turned my head to see Miroku looking at us out of the corner of his eye, and that bastard was grinning! So I flipped him off. Inuyasha hopped down from his tree and froze, mid yawn. I began squirming and Sango just mumbled again.

"Ugh, dont move bed!" and she punched my boob. Tears came to my eyes and I groaned again, this time in pain and Inuyasha started laughing hysterically at it. I sat up and carried a clinging Sango to the lake, where I managed to untangle myself and dropped her into the water. She came up spluttering and yelling

"WHAT THE HELL?" I just put my hand on my hips and yelled right back.

"YOU WOULDNT WAKE UP! AND THAT 'BED' YOU PUNCHED HAPPENED TO BE MY BOOB, YOU COW!" we heard howls of laugher and she quickly got to shore, her whole body shaking with cold and I sighed as I picked her back up and stripped her, took off my own kimono, and thanked the Kami's that I had decided to invest in bindings. I wrapped it around her and grabbed her clothes, picked her back up and headed back.

"S-sorry about your boob." she stuttered after a minute and I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, but next time your bed moves, hitting it won't help." she giggled as well and by then we had reached the camp. I set her down next to the fire and layed out her clothes to dry. The camp was eerily silent and I turned to see three shocked faces.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, thoroughly confused, Inuyasha turned me around again and I laughed sheepishly staring at the ground.

"OH, that. Yash already knows the story. To sum it up, I let a panther demon go and the village wasn't too happy with me. No big deal, it was a long time ago." I went to leave, but was stopped and spun around. Inuyasha glared at me and said sharply

"No big deal? Kami, Kagome! They are all over your back. You didn't mention they tortured you!" I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead

"Duh, because I knew how you would react. Besides, I think they are cool, I got more cool scars too" I leaned close to whisper loudly

"Some are even on my ass." he turned crimson and spluttered and I laughed merrily, holding my stomach.

"Yo-You should, should s-see your face!" I wiped a tear away and straightened up, still beaming.

"I'm just kidding of course. No, most are on my arms and ribs, hips and shoulders. I try extra hard to avoid getting my stomach, boobs and legs marred. They are my best features." they chuckled slightly and with that, I lifted my arm to show a scar running the length of it down to my forearm from my shoulder.

"THAT is from a hawk demon. Good thing Titan was there eh? I have more, but its just from differen't battles and junk." at the last one, I averted my gaze and turned to flip over Sango's clothes and went back to the fire, grabbing the cooked meat that Miroku pulled off of the fire. I sat down next to him and started eating, Inuyasha broke my concentration though, with a question.

"Sango's been in more battles than you and she doesn't have that many scars." I choked on my food, Sango laughed and Miroku had to pound on my back a couple of times. After I could speak normally, I covered my lie with the only thing I could think of...self degradation

"Well duh! Sango has been doing this alot longer than I have. She is an expert. I'm just trying to stay alive. Beside's its a well known fact that I am an accident magnet." Inuyasha grinned mischeviously and asked

"Sooo, your not as different than I thought you were." I snorted and moved my foot, kicking a rock into his forehead.

"OW WENCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR." he was on his feet, yelling and I just looked up at him grinning

"Thats actually the first time I've ever done that, I gotta remember to thank Sesshomaru." and he abrubtly fell over. I laughed and resumed eating.

"What did you do to him?" I gave Miroku a mischevious smile and replied

"You mean other than shock him into unconsiousness? I saw Sesshomaru do that to Jaken, so I asked him to teach it to me." I took another bite of food before answering.

"I kicked a rock at him." Sango gasped and Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Really. All I saw was you, shifting your foot." I beamed and responded

"Exactly. How do you think Sesshomaru remains looking so perfect and contained all the time?" they nodded thoughtfully and I looked at the unconsious dog on the ground, I took a piece of meat over to him and waved it under his nose. All of a sudden he chomped and began chewing, the only problem was my hand went with it.

"EEEEW YASH! THATS GROSS." He stopped chewing and spit out my hand before chewing again, grinning smugly. I scrunched up my face at the drool covered hand and wiped it on his haori. He growled at me and I snapped at him

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me mister! _Your _the one who slobbered all over _my _hand!" Sango giggled and Miroku just smiled serenely.

After we broke camp we headed out in the direction Naraku was rumored to be. I walked with the rest most of the time and it was just like old times. We would talk and then SLAP and we would have to put an unconsious Miroku on Kilala for a bit as we kept going.

Almost a week later, things were pretty normal until one day, Inuyasha cursed halfheartedly and three wolf demons came down the path.

"Hey Muttface! Any word from Ka-Kagome?" I grinned and nodded

"Hey Koga! Long time no OOMFH" I groaned as I was swept into a big hug. He pulled back and turned me around for inspection.

"It is you! Wow, Kagome! You are all curvy now!" I rolled my eyes and pushed past him to see Ayame who was getting rather round. I hugged her and said

"Wow Ayame. Finally get that idiot to see what he was missing eh?" I nudged her and wiggled my eyebrows, she grinned and nodded

"Yeah! We were mated about six months ago." I whistled lowly and looked to her belly

"Sure don't waste any time." she laughed and I heard an indignant 'HEY'. I turned around to smile at Koga lecherously.

"Sounds like it went well for you...very well indeed." He blushed and spluttered and I laughed. I saw a female demon behind Ayame and smiled widely

"Who's this?" Ayame turned and smiled lovingly

"This is my kid sister, Akira. Akira, this is the woman who made Koga see sense" I laughed at another 'HEY!' and I bowed slightly saying

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Good to meet you" she smiled at me and whispered in my ear

"Maybe you could introduce me to that cute dog boy over there?" I grinned deviously and nodded. _'Matchmaker Kagome is back in business' _I thought, inwardly rubbing my hands together in anticipation. I called out to him sweetly

"Inuyasha, come meet Akira." he keh'd and trudged over, stopping a few feet away, staring. _'YES! this is going to be easier than I thought.'_ I smiled sweetly and nudged her to him, 'accidently' tripping her on the way. She stumbled and Inuyasha caught her out of reflex. They looked at each other and blushed at their closeness, '_Piece of cake_.' I winked at Ayame who winked back and giggled. They broke apart quickly, Inuyasha's hands in his sleeves.

"Oh, uh, sorry uhmm. Whats your name anyways?" she asked hesitantly, Inuyasha blushed brighter and cleared his throat

"Its Inuyasha...and don't worry about it, Kagome's a bigger clutz than you anyday" I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue, which he returned, before turning back to Akira, who was smiling brightly.

"Wow, I really like that name...are you a half demon?" his ears flattened and he nodded, she noticed them and squealed.

"Can I touch them?" his ears perked up in surprise before stuttering.

"Uh...S-sure, I guess." I mentally did a victory dance and got all starry eyed as he started purring when she lightly rubbed his ears. He noticed my stare and backed away quickly, clearing his throat before yelling

"WHAT?" I put my hands in front of me like a fan girl and said

"YOUR SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" they both turned crimson from embarrassment and I laughed hard, before turning back to Koga.

"I'm so happy we ran into you! How is everyone?" Koga beamed and said

"Things are going good! We are building ourselves a castle!" I raised my eyebrow, impressed.

"Wow, things sound great! Damn, I missed out on all the good stuff." His face turned sad and I groaned. He pulled me close before saying quietly.

"You just disappeared, Kagome. We were so worried about you. What if you were hurt and we weren't there? If it weren't for regular notes from you, we never would have known. Why Kagome? Why did you leave?" I just sighed and hugged him, saying softly enough for only him to hear.

"I'm sorry, Koga. I really am, but if I hadn't left, I would have gone insane. You know why. But I'm over him now...and I'm alive. I came back...please forgive me." he held me to him and he sighed.

"Yeah, I know. We-I was so worried for you. I may love Ayame, but your still very important to me. Your part of my pack, Kagome. And I failed to keep you safe, even if it was from yourself." I snorted and pulled back, smiling.

"You failed at nothing, Koga. You did as a good pack leader would do and looked after the pack as a whole. The stray is back and still kicking. No more worries, ok? I promise if I have to leave again, I will tell you first." It was his turn to snort and he said haughtily

"Damn straight woman." I laughed and rolled my eyes, glancing at Ayame, who was smiling softly.

"How the hell did you fall in love with this cocky bastard?" she burst out laughing and I giggled with her at the indignant look on Koga's face.

The rest of the day flew by as we caught up with each other. At nightfall they said their goodbyes and left us alone again. As camp was made, I slid up to Inuyasha and nudged him.

"Soo, Akira seems nice." he just turned away and started gathering firewood. I just stood there for a minute in shock before asking resignedly

"Alright what did I do now?" he turned to glare at me, before pushing me aside and starting a fire. I narrowed my eyes and said as politely as I could manage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I don't remember doing anything to piss you off today." 'hey I said as politely as possible' he turned his glare on me again and yelled

"EVERYONE KNOWS, KAGOME! EVERYONE KNOWS WHY YOU LEFT! EXCEPT ME! "I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE ARE HEADED FOR NARAKU, I PROMISE." SOUND FAMILIAR? WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE HAVE BEEN HEADED FOR HIM FOR A WEEK NOW! SHIT KAGOME! EVEN KOGA KNOWS. AM I GOING TO BE LEFT IN THE DARK FOREVER?" my eyes narrowed at him and I grabbed his forelock and drug him out of camp. I only made it about 50 feet before I couln't take it anymore and pinned him against a tree and snarled in his face.

"You wanna know so bad? You want to hear me say that my whole world revolved around you? That I loved you with my whole heart! That whenever I saw you go to her I broke a little more each day? Is that it? I stopped eating, I stopped sleeping! I plastered on that fake ass smile so you wouldn't see how much you broke me! So you wouldn't feel like you had to choose. I knew you loved her and I lied to myself over and over till I believed that I was happy for you. That I wasn't jealous, that I wasn't angry and hurt." my eyes burned at the old feeling of pain and my voice cracked as I continued.

"I thought I was content, just being needed by you. But when I overheard you asking her if she wanted to join, I knew then, that you'd never need me again. When I left, I was broken! I was no better than a lifeless doll! The wounds on my hips I told you were from battle? I lied when I said they were from battle. I did them to myself! Over you! Everytime you left to go to her or compared me to her was just one more scar. Loving you almost killed me...and the sad part was you never even noticed." I backed away slowly, tears running down my face and my hand over my mouth, the first time I cried in front of anyone since I left. I turned and walked slowly away, saying quietly over my shoulder.

"You wanted to know so bad? Well now you do." I walked and walked, till I was out of tears and energy. I slumped against a tree and stared unseeingly, the painful memories resurfacing. I didn't know how long I was there, but it started to rain after awhile. I looked up and saw it was dark, cursing, I ran back to camp, before my tracks disappeared. I got about 5 miles before they were completely gone and I cursed again.

"DAMMIT! WHY DO I LET HIM DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled and punched a tree. I saw the scar on my hand and remembered Titan. I whistled loudly and hope he heard. A few minutes later I heard a screech and I thanked Kami for smart demons as I whistled again. He landed near me and transformed to his larger form, covering me with his wings. I pet him lovingly and murmured against his feathers

"Thanks Titan, what would I do without you?" he just shook his head and leaned down, I got on his back and we made it back to camp within a few minutes. When we landed, I jumped off of Titan to see Sango and Miroku sleeping under a nearby tree, covering themselves with their sleeping bags. _'Thank Kami they are waterproof'_ I thought and I picked up a smaller Titan and put him in my pack, before heading underneath a nearby tree. I slumped against it and jumped when Inuyasha landed beside me

"Strip." I raised my eyebrow and asked, yawning

"Ooh, like what you see? Sorry babe, I'm too tired tonight." he blushed and huffed

"No...your going to get sick. So strip." I rolled my eyes but got up and did as I was told. Once out of my kimono and left only in my bindings and shorts, he took off his haori and handed it to me, averting his eyes. I took it and wrapped it around myself before slumping against the tree again, closing my eyes.

"Can I see them?" I peeked an eye at him and raised my eyebrow again.

"Pardon?" he huffed again and pointed at my hips. I grinned tiredly, trying to relieve the tension.

"Oooh feelin frisky are we?" at his serious face, I sighed, untied the haori and pulled down my shorts far enough for him to see the small cuts all along my hip. He traced them lightly and silently counted, his eyes widening when they continued down and back.

"How many?" I yawned again and counted in my head before giving up, shrugging.

"Dunno, I lost count after a hundred or so." his breath hitched and I shrugged again.

"Scars will always be there, Yash. But its an old pain. It doesn't hurt anymore." I fixed my shorts and haori before leaning against the tree, yet again. We sat in silence and I was almost asleep when he quietly spoke again, staring at the rain.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I never would have even offered for her to join if I had known." I sighed and sat up slowly and cupped his face so he'd look me in the eye.

"Exactly. Who was I to come between you two? Besides, wouldn't you have found it weird, living with someone who loved you, who loved her? It doesn't matter anymore, I got over it. Don't dwell, Yash. It rots your brain." he snorted and brought me closer to him and yawned before saying.

"I never meant to hurt you, Kagome." I made a 'duh' sound and settled against him

"I know you didn't, how could you if you never even knew? I will always love you, but now it's as a friend. My best friend." I started to nod off when I felt him put me in his lap and wrap his arms around me, saying.

"Me too, Kagome...me too." I smiled and snuggled into him, listening to his steady breathing as it evened out. I stayed awake for awhile longer, thinking about everything. '_It doesn't hurt anymore...well, mostly...I hope things get better from here._' were my last thoughts as sleep claimed me as well.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

CHAPTER 4

**Kagome POV**

Feeling the warmth of the morning sun, I yawned and stretched only to stop when I felt something warm against my back. I looked behind me to see a sleeping Inuyasha, spooning me on the ground. I smiled softly and slid away silently, kissing his forehead as I did. I stretched and grabbed my back to find a sleeping Titan still in there, he opened an eye and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but I need my pants and brush." he just shifted and went back to sleep when I had them and took off my shorts, shimmying my pants on under the fire rat cloth and when I was done, I took off his haori and layed it over him. He shifted and an eye squinted up at me.

"Your half naked." I giggled and turned my back to him, and started unwrapping the bindings.

"Almost" he jumped up and backed into the tree, blushing and averting his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder with a deadpan look on my face and replied sarcastically.

"My romantic feelings for you have resurfaced overnight and I am going to ravish you in front of everyone, come on Yash. Think for a minute, what do bindings do when they get wet? They shrink and chafe. Jeez it's not like you've never seen me naked anyways...all naked I might add and my back is turned, so what's the problem?"

"Kagome! What if Miroku sees you?" I glanced over to where he was laying and shrugged.

"Then I guess he gets a free show, because it's too late now." I let the last of the wrap slip away and hung the wrap on a branch, when all of a sudden he spun me around to face him and I squeaked, covering what I could, which wasn't much, cuz they were kinda big. He brought his face to my stomach and looked closely. I blushed a bit and asked slowly

"Yash...what are you doing?" he traced my scars witha claw and I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my boobs, waiting for him to be done. He turned me slowly around, inspecting the lash marks on my back and when he got to my front again, he stopped and stared. I huffed, annoyed that he was still making such a big deal out of this and snapped.

"What are you staring at now?" he didn't say a word but lifted my arms a bit to show a brand(tattoo) of the word hope in kanji, resting just under my boobs. He looked back up at me in question and I sighed.

"That was willingly done, Yash. Things...things were pretty rough for awhile, so I had this put on my skin to remember that there's always a ray of hope somewhere in the world." he put my arms back and I turned back around to pick up my kimono. Slipping it on, I tied it and grabbed my brush, while I was brushing it out, I looked over to see Inuyasha in his usual sitting position, staring at me.

"Your staring again." I asked, tying up my hair into a high ponytail. He just stared, and I looked down to see my boobs were too big for the kimono, so they were overflowing the front.

"Kagome, their huge." he said as if he just noticed and my eye ticked. I punched the top of his head, then tried to fix my front.

"Ugh, stupid things." I grumbled. Once they were as covered as they were going to get (which really wasn't all that much), I stood up and bounced a bit, looking down at them as I did.

"Well at least they won't fall out" I commended and looked down to see dog boy rubbing the bump on his head. He glared at me and asked

"What the hell? I just said they were huge. Jeez sorry, but with your bindings, they only look a bit bigger than they used to be." I put my hand in front of my mouth and smiled mischeviously

"You remember how big my boobs were? Did you stare at them?" he turned crimson and grabbed his haori, slipping it on, before jumping into a tree to hide. I laughed hysterically and yelled up at him

"YOU DID! YOUR JUST AS LECHEROUS AS MIROKU! WHO'DA THUNK IT?" my laughing and yelling woke the others up, but I wasn't paying attention and hollered up to him.

"SO DID YOU STARE OFTEN?" he spluttered and yelled down from his perch.

"NO! THEY WERE JUST PRESSED UP AGAINST ME ALL THE TIME! HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE HOW BIG AND SOFT THEY-" he stopped suddenly in mortification at his confession, I just laughed harder and replied lecherously.

"SO, YOU _DID _NOTICE THEM! DID YOU LIKE THE WAY THEY WERE ALWAYS PRESSED AGAINST YOUR BACK? HOW-MFFFGH" my naughtiness was cut off by him jumping down and clamping his hand over my mouth speaking sexily in my ear

"So what if I did, Ka-go-me. Yes I noticed them, how they squished against my back and when it was cold, your nipples would harden up. What would you say to me if I admitted that I liked it and had dirty thoughts about them, that I walked in on your baths on purpose just to get a glance?" I moved his hand from my mouth and brought his face close till our lips were centimeters apart and replied sensually

"I would say that if you were actually serious, that would sound really, really, sexy." I giggled and pushed his head away, he rolled his eyes and groaned in exsasperation. Inuyasha lept back into his tree, I spun back around to see Sango and Miroku, the former was giggling uncontrollably and the latter had an affronted look on his face.

"My dear lady Kagome. I am but a humble monk, I wouldn't thin-" SMACK! I burst into laughter again as Sango knelt beside him, sitting serenely, with her harikotsu on top of Miroku's head and his hand was twitching near her ass.

"You were saying, monk?" she asked sweetly, before getting up and packing camp. I took pity on the guy and walked over to him, holding out a hand. He took it, still rubbing his head.

"Thanks Kago-" and his eyes were glued to my chest. I groaned and forced his chin to face Sango's ass before walking away.

We headed out again, Titan and Kilala in my pack sleeping and the rest of us walking at a semi fast pace. Around noon, I still wasn't over the boob thing and I glanced wickedly ahead to Inuyasha. I felt a nudge and I looked over me to see Sango wink and grin. I returned it and snuck silently, over to him and jumped on his back. He stumbled a bit but righted us and asked in mock annoyance.

"What the hell?" I heard him ask and I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist and whispered next to his face

"How do they feel now?" he blushed as I pushed my boobs into his neck and jumped off, smiling lecherously. He turned to glare at me, his face almost blended with his haori and I just blinked a couple of times before smiling sweetly and wrapping my arm in his. He 'Keh'd' and started walking again, but didn't push me away. All of a sudden I felt the tingle of spiritual energy zooming towards us and I tripped Inuyasha and pushed him backwards, making him fall on his back and he yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK WA-" an arrow landed right beside his face and his eyes widened, he rolled over and knelt, looking back down the path. I was still standing and I pulled Aiden out and turned to see Kikyo notching another arrow. She aimed at Inuyasha again and fired, so I threw my blade like a javelin and It buried itself into the ground in front of him and made a wall of blue flame, shattering the arrow on contact. Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed and I shook my head in sorrow.

"Don't make me kill you, Kikyo." she laughed maliciously and spat

"I'm the incarnation here. I will _always _be stronger than you." I concentrated my energy into a blue flamed knife in my palm and said without emotion.

"Why are you trying to kill him? What purpose would that serve? You should be going after me." she smiled viciously and answered

"I have no use for him anymore. I will let you watch him die, and then I will end your life as well and regain _my _soul." I looked over to Inuyasha and he just stared at me with pained eyes. My eyes saddened and I looked at Kikyo, sad at what this, once beautiful, caring human being had become. A clay body full of hate and revenge. I steeled my resolved and started twirling my blade.

"Ah, but in order to get to him, you have to go through me. So, lets fight over him shall we? If I lose, you know he wont fight back if you try to kill him. If I win, I get my soul back. But let's take it to a more secluded place. What do you say?" she lowered her bow and nodded, walking into the nearby woods. I let my energy disappear and walked over to Aiden, pulling it out of the ground before following.

"Wait!" I heard Inuyasha yell and I stopped, not turning around.

"Just...don't make her suffer." I laughed without humor and said emotionlessly.

"You'll know if I did. After all, every wound she gets, I will too." I turned to him and he looked shocked. I grinned and said sarcastically, hurt that he wasn't worried about me at all.

"What did you think it was that easy? That I would just set her free and we'd move on? Get real, we share the same soul, Yash. Therefore any injury I inflict on her will be inflicted on me as well. So don't worry about _me_, the woman made of CLAY...won't _even _feel a thing." I let some of my hurt show on my face and his ears drooped.

"Kagome, I didn't mea-" before he could finish, I just shook my head and ran into the woods after Kikyo. I felt the others following and I erected a barrier, locking them inside of it, _'Not a chance they are gonna see me die.' _I thought. I entered the clearing at a walk and stopped opposite to Kikyo. She threw her bow and arrows to the ground and I shed my pack and Aiden, backing away from them as I faced her again.

She produced an energy bow and arrow and fired. I threw a flaming ball at it and they exploded. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and started throwing energy senbons at me and, though I was quick to react, a couple pierced my legs and arms. I grunted in pain as they dissolved and she laughed as little holes appeared on her skin, a bit of dust coming out of them. _'Damn clay bitch'_ I thought as I dashed towards her and poked a pressure point on her shoulder, making it unusable for the both of us. She produced a pink whip and began to lash at me, furiously. I dodged and blocked for a couple of minutes, trying to find the best way to end this quickly. _'Lets see, a whip of my own would just inflict pain, knives are too unreliable to hit true, bows and arrows are out because of my arm, damn'_ I was broken out of my thoughts as she laughed maniacally and taunted

"Whats the matter, _reincarnate_? Are you finding yourself out of your league already?" She wrapped her whip around my unuseable wrist and before she could yank on it, I put my whole weight and pulled hard, dislocating my shoulder and sent her flying towards me. I made a sword with my energy and thrust it into her chest. She gasped and we both fell to our knees. I coughed out blood and said hoarsly in her ear

"Hardly" before I let the sword dissolve and I watched as she fell back, turning to dust as she hit the ground. Glowing orbs flew out of her chest and I screamed as my soul was ripped from me as well. I fell back, but a pair of arms caught me. I looked up weakly to see a blurred Sesshomaru and I smiled.

"You came." he chuckled softly and it was music to my ears. I reached up to his face and traced his crescent.

"I couldn't ask for a more perfect sight before I died, lets do it again sometime." and I closed my eyes and took my last, shuddering breath.

**Sesshomaru POV**

After I left, I stayed relativly near to the group, in case that clay woman decided to strike. I witnessed her reunion with the wolves and her unfourtunate, yet amusing incident with waking up the slayer and monk. I had already seen her scars, but looking at them still made me want to cringe. She was such a pure soul, and her beautiful skin was marred by ignorant, stupid humans. Her own kind despises her for her kindness.

When I saw the clay miko shoot her arrow, I knew it was time, so I covered my scent and stayed close. I wanted to burn the ears off of that stupid mutt when he said those things to Kagome before the fight. To resist, I disappeared and stayed in the shadows of the clearing as I waited for the fight to begin. When Kagome was actually fighting, I noted how agile and graceful, yet strong and unyielding she was, her face in a blank mask as the clay miko taunted her. I silently aplauded her for her quick thinking when she yanked the whip and, though I knew what was to happen, my heart still stopped for a second when she impaled the miko and coughed up blood, my blood lust skyrocketing at the scene and I had to tramp down my beast struggling against his cage to escape. I saw her soul being ripped from her and decided to step in, catching her before she hit the ground. She blinked a couple of times and smiled at me.

"You came." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me _'silly miko, how could I not' _I thought to myself. she reached up to my face and I leaned into her hand. She coughed more blood and she raised her hand and did the thing I loved most, touching my sensitive crescent.

"I couldn't ask for a more perfect sight before I died, lets do it again sometime." I chuckled at her bad humor, until she fell limp against me and her breathing stopped completely. I looked up to see her soul reconnecting slowly and silently willed it to go faster.

I looked back down at her face and my eyes softened. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping, and my throat constricted as I wiped the blood from her mouth before lightly kissing her still lips. _'What she doesn't know won't hurt me'_ I thought, then froze. I began to ponder when exactly, this woman, this human woman had become so important to me. When she asked me to train her kit, I was reluctant. I thought he would just cry all the time from her constant coddling, but he was just like his adopted mother, strong willed and never quitting.

She was the first human to ever stand against me and live. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. At first, I thought it was because she intrigued me, she held such a love for life, despite her experiences. But as I trained her, I saw a spirit that couldn't be broken, a heart that forever saw goodness in others. She saw past my cold facade and saw the man beneath, something only my father had _ever _done. She trained hard, never cried, never complained and always pushed past her limits, creating new ones each time. I had never witnessed a human with all of these qualities and it confused the hell out of me. And then we started talking. At first it was her, babbling non stop about everything, not caring if I was listening or not. Then I began to give short responses, hoping to shut her up, but she just talked all the more. There were times though, when I saw the pain she worked so hard to hide beneath that smiling exterior...in some ways, she is just like me, we both wear masks because others cannot be trusted to see underneath.

_FLASHBACK_

She had been gone longer than necessary, so I went to find her. She was resurfacing from the middle of the river, bathed in moonlight staring at the sky. She stood until she was halfway out of the water and I was instantly hard. Her hair clung to her back and beads of water slid past her hips, she turned to me and I had expected to get yelled at or some virgin nonsence, but she just looked at me sadly, a tear running down her face and returned to staring at the sky. We sat in silence for awhile, her looking at the sky and me looking at her, till she said suddenly.

"I hate the silence...it's always there, waiting to come out and remind you how alone you are...how insignificant and unimportant you _really _are in this world." I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed silent.

I stared for a moment longer, her perfect, large breasts were covered in water and her nipples were hard from the slight breeze. Her face was so sad and I had such an overwhelming urge to go to her, that I had to leave. It was then that I knew what my father meant about finding someone to protect. Sure, I had Rin. But this was a whole new feeling. I wanted to protect her from the pain and hurt of the world, I wanted to comfort her, be there for her, love her as she deserved to be loved.

At first, I rejected the feelings, thinking them a slight attraction, but found that I was unable. From then on, I noticed, everytime she would grace me with a smile, I wanted to kiss those lips and everytime she would speak, I wanted to hear her moan and cry out my name in exstasty, everytime she would sway those hips, I wanted to ravish her. To think I, _The _Lord Sesshomaru, had fallen in love with a human, and a priestess at that.

_END FLASHBACK_

I looked up again and saw that her soul was slowly descending into her body, I propped her up and sat behind her, wiping the hair from her eyes as the soul entered her body. She suddenly arched up and screamed in agony and I held her tightly. I heard yelling and footsteps coming closer and I put a barrier around them as they entered the clearing. Her soul left for a moment and I silently panicked until it thrust itself back into her body. She screamed again and I growled in her ear.

"Listen to me, miko. I command you to live and I will be extremely displeased if you disobey this time." she still wasn't breathing and the soul exited her body yet again. My eyes widened at what I was witnessing. Her soul was restarting her heart for her! I held her down as it dove back in and her whole body arched off the ground as she let out one last, tortured scream before going limp. She was breathing, it was shallow, but even. I let out a sigh and wiped her sweat covered forehead. I heard yelling from the side of me and I turned my head to see the halfbreed banging on the barrier and screaming like an idiot.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but answered irritatedly, hiding my relief that she was safe.

"I did nothing, Kagome's soul had to be restored, so it left her body and melded itself together again before returning to her. No one ever said it was going to be a quick and painless experience you idiot mutt." He just gaped at me for a minute before turning horrified.

"You don't mean-" I raised an eyebrow and said

"Stupid halfbreed. When your clay abomination died, Kagome did as well. To keep it simple for you, she would have died for you and you were worried over a clay body that couldn't feel." my attention was brought back to Kagome when she stirred and groaned.

"Ugh, keep it down will ya? Kami! I _just _died and you two are already arguing? I will never be able to die peacefully with you two around." I chuckled again and brought my lips to her ear, whispering.

"Maybe that's the point, besides it was the halfbreed arguing...I never argue." she groaned again and weakly slapped my arm.

"How many times have I told you not to call him that?" she said tiredly and attempted to sit up, but fell back against me, her breathing labored. I picked her up and dissolved the barrier as I stood. The halfbreed ran over with the others and saw the blood covering her front, arm and legs.

"I-Is that the only wound?" he asked hesitantly, Kagome sighed, which turned into a cough, blood flowing out of her mouth at a rapid pace.

"She didn't feel a thing, Yash. Don't worry." she said quietly before she started coughing and wheezing, so I took her over to Titan, who transformed when he saw me approach and I set her down gently. She smiled gratefully at me before coughing again and furrowing her brow and closing her eyes in concentration and pain. The others came back to see her hand over her chest, glowing a bright blue. The blue turned a blinding white and even I had to step back from the heat. I heard her weak cry from the pain and a screech before the light died down to reveal Titan wrapping his wings around Kagome as she struggled to regain her breath, her face contorted in silent agony, clutching her arm.

The slayer raced to her and pulled her front aside to find the wound over her lung was burned shut, then looked at her back to see the exit wound was as well. She checked her other wounds, which were gone completely and she stared at it before looking up to Kagome, who coughed up blood again before grinning weakly.

"What can I say, I'm a miracle worker." the slayer laughed, but it came out as a sob as she wiped the blood from Kagome's mouth. The monk slowly came foreward and knelt next to them, a small smile of relief on his features and he held the slayer to him as she sobbed into his robes from relief.

"Are you sure your alright? There's still some blood." he asked, noting the blood trickling from her mouth. Kagome just waved him off, looking nonchalant

"Yeah, my lung is just getting rid of the excess liquid in it. I will be able to travel by tomorrow." The monk led his woman away and Kagome stood, with the help of Titan. She swayed for a second before smiling softly at me.

"Thanks for being there...it meant alot to me. But I got a favor to ask." I just snorted and looked away, resisting the urge to go to her and never let her go.

"Don't get used to it, I forbid you from dying again. Perfect sight as it may be. What is this favor?" she giggled quietly and held her arm

"My arm was dislocated, I can't set it myself." I cringed inwardly at the thought of bringing her pain, but I went to stand behind her, grabbed her shoulder and pushed. I saw tears come to her eyes as I pushed further and we heard a sickening pop as it went back in. She slowly turned to face me blushing at the proximity of our faces and noted my blood covered clothing.

"I'm sorry about your haori." I just flicked her forehead, my eyes showing how worried I actually was.

"Idiot." she smiled softly and swayed before she fell against me. I brought my hand up slowly to rest on her head, the other around her tiny waist in case she slipped again. She lifted her head and looked the halfbreed kneeling over the dead woman's ashes and her eyes held an old pain.

"I know he loved her...but she was going to kill him and it was _me _protecting him. And asking me not to make her suffer..." I just snorted and looked at him in disappointment.

"Hn." She coughed up some more blood and wiped her mouth before looking to her clothes and grimacing.

"Ugh, now I have to find a new kimono, this one is completely ruined. And I need a bath." I rolled my eyes and pointed to my left, she smiled gratefully and I handed her over to Titan who helped her slowly make her way to the hot springs. When she was gone, I called Ah Un to me and when he arrived, I looked in the saddlebags and took out a kimono I had ordered made, just for her. I saw the fabric when I went to find Rin's, but never got the chance to give it to her. _'Now's as good a time as any' _I reasoned and went to give them to her, when the halfbreed came over, holding Kagome's pack and sword by its sheath. I went and grabbed them from him and turned to leave when he asked

"How is she?" I glared at him

"Don't pretend to care now." he growled at me

"She is my best friend!" I snarled and pinned him to a tree, growling low in my throat.

"Some friend! That clay bitch who tried to kill you was dead, ashes. Kagome was hanging on by a thread, _she's _the one who fought for you, _she _protected you! And you ask about your clay abomination first? You hurt her more than any blade, halfbreed. And the oddest part to me is she forgave you! You could probably kill her yourself and she would smile and apologize! She might not be disgusted with your actions, but I believe I hold enough for the both of us. Use your brain for once in your life, Inuyasha." his eyes widened at the use of his name and he averted his gaze. Unable to stand the sight of him any longer, I dropped him and walked away, leaving him to ponder my words.

I went to the hot springs and saw she was resting in the now pink water, her head leaned back on the bank. I looked to her chest to see a small scar on the top of her right breast. She looked peaceful, so I started to set down her things, when her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at me.

"Hey, what are you doin here?" I threw her pack next to her and sat down under a tree. She beamed at me and started rummaging through her stuff slowly, wincing and coughing before saying

"Thanks, I totally forgot about them." she exited the hot spring, wrapping the towel around her and took another to wrap her hair.

"Whats in the package?" I tossed it to her and she caught it and opened it, whispering in awe.

"It's beautiful." she went behind a tree and came out wearing a form fitting red violet, fighting kimono with black tribal designs along the edges and along the sleeves. It had slits up the sides and the sleeves flowed out at the elbows, the front wrapped around and showed the perfect amount of cleavage. It fit her perfectly and I silently applauded myself for my correctly guessing her size. I got up and walked around her, took the towel out of her hair and she looked up at me, waiting for my approval.

"I think...I have excellent tase." she laughed and twirled, I couldn't help the small smile that crept up my face.

"I love it! How long have you had this? Did you have it made just for me? It fits me perfectly." I nodded and resisted the urge to twitch from the awe in her voice.

"Indeed, I saw the fabric when I had Rin's made. I'm glad you like it." she gave me a genuine smile and my heart beat a bit faster.

"Thank you so much." she said as she hugged me softly. I embraced her back before pulling away.

"I must take my leave now." I saw her sadden a bit and nod.

"Stay safe, Sess." I nodded and summoned my cloud, and Ah Un watching her wave as I flew away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

CHAPTER 5

**Kagome POV**

The rest of the week past rather slowly, due to me still being a bit weak and occasionally coughing up blood...but mostly due to Inuyasha's constant 'I'm sorry's' and insistent coddling. I swear, if he says it one more-

"Kagome?" _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear'_ I thought wryly as I turned, smiling brightly at Inuyasha.

"Yeah? Whats up?" he came to walk beside me and asked

"Are you sure your ok with walking so far in one day?" my eye ticked but I answered brightly.

"Yup! Why do you ask?" he figeted with his sleeves and answered

"Well...you did die. And your still coughing up blood. It's ok if we stop you know." I smiled serenely but inside I was throttling him.

"So what if I died? I came back didn't I? And the coughing up blood thing? It hasn't happened for about a day now. So why are you _really _asking?" he just stared at the sleeve he was playing with and hesitantly answered

"Because I...I am worried...and I feel bad about what I said." I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to wrap my hand around his neck.

"Now your worried? Do me a favor and stop. And don't feel bad about what you said. Its not like you can change it now anyways." he winced at the semi sharp tone I was using and I started to feel bad when he said

"I'm so-" I cut him off menacingly

"Don't you _dare_, say those words again." he gulped and looked away, I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Listen, I'm still your friend, Yash. I'm not mad about what you said. So let it go. I thought I told you to that dwelling rots your brain." and I flicked the side of his head. He just stared at me sideways for a minute until I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak.

"You are too forgiving. You almost died...no, you did die and I was worried about someone who was _already _dead." I snorted and mumbled under my breath

"Wouldn't be the first time." unfortunately he heard me and cringed. I rolled my eyes and said exsasperatedly.

"Ugh, Inuyasha! Get over it. Kami, I learned a long time ago, I will always be second in your book. And I've accepted it. So should you." he narrowed his eyes at me and stopped. Everyone else stopped as well and Sango and Miroku pretended to be deep in conversation.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean" I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter? Yes, we are all second in your eyes. Do you want to know how I know? Even now, we are arguing over her! THIS CONVERSATION STARTED OUT WITH HER AND ENDED WITH HER! EVERY CONVERSATION DOES! WHEN HAVE I EVER BEEN IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO COME FIRST WITH YOU?" I shouted and by the end of it, I was breathing heavily, coughing a bit and clutching my chest. He just hung his head and said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I screamed and launched myself at him, yelling as I tried to bang some sense into him.

"YOU. STUPID. MOTHER. FUCKER! YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR AN APOLOGY? I JUST WANT TO BE IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO MATTER TO YOU! DONT YOU GET IT?" I stopped slamming his head into the ground and coughed harshly, some splattering on his face as he stared in shock. I hung my head and spoke the rest quietly.

"I'm not bitter, Yash. I just want you to understand. This isn't just me you know. When I would argue with you over going to her, I was just trying to show you that we should be important to you too. But everytime you chose her, you showed us just where we stood with you. In the backround, unnoticable. It's always about her, even now, she is more important to you than we are...than I am. Well, I'm just selfish I guess, because I want a bit of your heart as well, Yash. And so do they. We don't need an apology, we just want to matter to you." I gestured to the others, who werent even trying to pretend to not listen anymore. He looked to them and they nodded sadly. I got off of him and wiped my mouth before going to Titan and we flew off.

We flew for hours, Titan, bless his heart, understood and zoomed upwards, up and up until we were above the clouds he looped and twirled, diving low before sharply turning and flying upwards again. For hours, he gave me the ride of my life and by the end of it, I was laughing, my arms spread out. I was free. Free from the emotions that I had pent up over the years, all of it was finally out in the open and I felt...lighter, like a burden had finally been lifted from my heart. He dived and spiraled and I laughed again as he suddenly hovered a couple of feet from the ground and landed gently. I got off and was back to my grinning, happy self. I hugged my friend and said softly.

"What would I do without you, my friend." he clicked softly and ruffled his feathers, making me giggle.

"Your probably right." I said, smiling and he changed back and hopped onto my shoulder, settling in to sleep. I walked over to where the gang had stopped when I landed and saw that Sango and Miroku seemed happier as well. Even Inuyasha seemed a bit more cheerful. I smiled softly and figured they had talked it through.

"So, how far do you think till we get to him? I only heard he was in this direction." Miroku thought for a moment.

"Actually its only about another few hours." I sighed in relief and started walking.

"Well then, lets go." Sango giggled and wrapped her arm in mine as we started off again.

Miroku was right, a few hours later, we came upon a cave and we all looked at each other, before taking out our weapons and heading inside. As soon as we entered, a barrier erected at the entrance and miasma seeped from all sides. I dropped to my stomach and slipped Titan and Kilala inside, before grabbing a mask and placing it over my face. I handed one to Miroku and Inuyasha as well and we crawled to the end. We entered a huge room in the cave and there stood...another puppet, sitting on a throne clapping gleefully, demon underlings standing against the walls. We were surrounded.

"GODDAMMIT!" I shouted, springing to a crouch, Aiden out to my side.

"Kukuku, are you really surprised?" I slipped the mask down to my neck and spat

"Not really, more like disappointed." Kagura stepped out from behind the throne and said, intrigued.

"Kagome! You look differen't. Did you get layed?" I smiled widely and answered cheekily

"Alas, no. No one seems to want us scarred women, Kagura." she laughed at that

"Indeed, then what is it? Your hair is longer...You actually have boobs...AH! THATS IT! You have a sword. Can you use it?" I grinned at her

"Care to find out?" I asked sweetly as Aiden burst into flames, she laughed again and removed her fan from her obi. Me and Kagura fought and the rest took on the Naraku puppet and the demon underlings. She used her wind to knock Aiden out of my hand, but I was faster and spun to the side before charging at her, she dodged and flung her fan at me like a boomarang. I lept, flipping in the air and landed a few feet away, grinning before twirling my katana in place, making a wheel of flame and I shot it at her, she tried to dodge, but it caught her arm and she gasped, clutching it.

"Damn, girl. You can use it." I ran at her before feigning left, saying as I did.

"I won't kill you, Kagura." and I swiped her leg. She narrowed her eyes at me and charged, we met in the middle and our weapons clashed as she growled at me.

"Why? I'm on their side, remember?" I pushed away and attacked on the offensive, letting her block each swipe as I said.

"Because it's not willingly is it? What if I could get you your heart back?" she missed a block and I cut her other shoulder. She started attacking then and snarled.

"Why the hell should I trust you! What can you, a mere girl, do?" I smiled widely, spinning around to get behind her, holding my blade to her throat and speaking quietly.

"Because we both want him dead. I will help you because you dont deserve to die for a cause that is not your own." she laughed wryly and asked

"How do you know that I won't kill you once this is over?" I smiled at that and answered

"Because I have watched you, Kagura. You may be his reincarnate, but you have no wish to hurt people. I've seen the pain in your eyes as you kill people. Your not a bad person. Tell me where he is and I will end this for you. I swear it. Just, when you get away, don't ruin the kimono, it was a gift." her eyes met mine and she nodded ever so slightly.

"He is to the north of Sesshomaru's lands. His heart is within that little bastard, Hakudoshi." I smiled at her and she swiped her fan, knocking me into a wall and my head made a loud cracking sound. She looked to the battle the puppet was dead and they were fighting the minions now. She plucked a feather from her hair and summoned her transportation. She called back the minions and flew away through a hole in the top of the others ran over and knelt by me.

"Kagome, are you alright?" rubbing the back of my head, I nodded.

"Yeah...we are going to Sesshomaru's lands." they all started talking at once and I held up a hand and Miroku asked carefully.

"How do you know?" I sighed and summed up our conversation.

"Why the hell should we trust her?" Inuyasha asked, slightly peeved

"Because...I promised her, her heart back." silence ensued then everyone yelled at once

"WHAT!" I winced at the noise, man my head hurt.

"Ugh, stop yelling. You heard what I said." Sango looked pissed and asked

"Why would you strike a bargain with the enemy?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because, Sango. She is unwilling in all of this. Her strings are being pulled by Naraku, sound familiar?" She knew I was talking about Kohaku and she cringed. Miroku nodded thoughtfully.

"In that case. I say we do it." Inuyasha looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"What? she almost killed me you know." I snorted

"Yeah, because of your own stupidity. She wouldn't have hurt you so bad if you would have stopped to think that the wind scar and Wind demon have something in common." he huffed and turned, pouting.

"Well then, it's settled." I got up and shook my head a couple times, then summoned Titan and Kilala. They came out and I grabbed Inuyasha's scruff and threw him on Titan, before climbing on in front of him.

"What the hell? Why don't we just leave the way we came?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? Through the miasma and the barrier? Are you sure your brain wasn't damaged during the fight?" and I knocked a few times. He slapped my hand away and glared.

"No, I just don't like flying." I smiled mischeviously and he gulped. I clicked to Titan a couple of times and leaned foreward.

"Hang on." I warned and Inuyasha obeyed, squeezing tightly. I laughed as Titan shot himself straight up and through the opening. I heard a yelp behind me and I grinned, urging Titan higher. We broke through the clouds and he straightened out for us to see the sunset. I sat up again and the death grip loosened, I turned my head to see him staring in awe. I looked back at the sunset and said quietly.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I've always wanted to show you this. We have seen all kinds of sunsets together, from trees, cliffs, caves, and even a lake but never from this perfect view." I felt him nod and pull me closer. We sat, enjoying the silence for awhile, but Inuyasha broke it by nuzzling the back of my neck and saying softly.

"I've decided something." I hmm'd and waited for him to continue.

"You guys come first from now on. I think...I think I can let go of her now." I smiled and leaned against him.

"I've waited a long time to hear you say that. Thank you, Yash." I felt another nod and I leaned foreward again, pulling his hands back around my waist as I grasped Titan's feathers.

"Lets go back, Titan." he screeched before turning sharply and diving. I giggled as I felt the death grip once more and a slight whimper from behind me. I rubbed Titan's side with my leg and he began to spiral. I laughed out loud at the scream and we pulled up, just before landing softly. I looked back to see Inuyasha's eyes all swirly and his hair standing on end. A little ghost escaped him and I pried his hands off before jumping down, but I bumped into him and took him with me. We landed with a loud oomfh as he landed on top of me, his face buried in my boobs. I looked to the heavens and asked.

"Why me?" before pushing at him to get off _'Damn he's heavy'_ I thought as I flicked his ear. He stirred and realized where his face was, he turned crimson and jumped off of me, walking towards the others muttering about stupid birds and bitches with big boobs. I giggled again and Miroku helped me stand, grinning lecherously.

"Ahh what a fine treat for any man, Kagome. You must have placed a spell to attract people to your bountiful breasts." I groaned and rolled my eyes, before smacking the back of his head and picking up Titan, heading to a nearby tree for the night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As always, I woke up before the others and grabbed my brush out of my pack. I unbraided it and, after brushing it, I pulled it into a ponytail. I built up the fire again and caught, cut and cleaned a few rabbits for breakfast. I listened to my ipod and cooked the food, waiting for the others to stir.

I felt a shard of the jewel coming closer and I stood slowly, putting my ipod away and pulling Aiden out as I did. I faced the potential threat and tensed a bit as I got ready for anything. Inuyasha lept out of his tree, claws at the ready. I raised my eyebrow and he huffed.

"That fucker cracked Tetsuaiga. Whats out there?" I sighed and nodded _'Well, thats a detour'_ I thought as I answered evenly.

"Three jewel shards are heading our way. I don't know if they are friendly or not, though." just then, reflective yellow eyes stared at me and I relaxed, smiling widely.

"Daisuke!" Inuyasha relaxed slightly but looked at me curiously as he came out of the shadows. Daisuke had midnight black hair that was cropped and looked like he just got out of bed(in a good way *wink), his eyes were a pale yellow and he had a tribal star on either side of his eyes. He was wearing a black haori and midnight blue hakamas. I walked to him and bowed.

"It's so good to see you! I never got the chance to thank you for saving me." when I came back up, he grinned and picked me up, spun me in a circle and set me down again, taking my hands in mine and pushing them against my boobs. _'Kami, this guy never changes' _I raised an eyebrow, but he just wiggled his hands a bit, burrowing them a bit further between my boobs.

"Did you miss me terribly, my love?" I laughed, rolling my eyes and turned to Inuyasha.

"Daisuke, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is the panther demon that saved me from that village." both men nodded to each other before Inuyasha went to wake the others. I turned back to my friend and asked.

"What brings you here?" he pulled out a pouch of shards and placed it in my hand, saying softly.

"I remember the stories you told me about your adventures and when I came by these, well I figured they should best be with you. Plus I wanted to see your beautiful face again." I laughed and nodded in thanks, taking out the tainted jewels, purifying them and placing them with the others, before handing the pouch back and leading him to the fire.

"How did you find me anyways?" he snorted and folded his arms.

"Word travels fast about the demon loving miko" I giggled and we sat down. He nudged me and asked mischeviously.

"Soo, you told him about us eh? Did you make it juicy? Did you tell him about how we are madly in love and are going to mate one day?" I laughed and smacked his leg.

"No you perv." my eyes softened and I told him about Kikyo and what she said and how I ended up telling Inuyasha the story. I saw Daisuke's eyes harden.

"Those bastards should still be slaughtered." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be an idiot. This is what I had to explain to Yash. You can't change what has been bred into people since birth. They just don't view the world the same as I do. And besides, there are plenty of demons out there that hate me for my views as well, you know." he just snorted and leaned against the rock behind him, his hands behind his head.

"Still, it's not fair. Your rejected by both worlds. Your too kind to be treated that way." I rolled my eyes again and nodded thoughtfully, pulling the cooked meat off the fire and setting it aside.

"No, it isn't fair, but that's life." he nodded and looked to Sango and Miroku who came over to the fire. We stood and I made the introductions. He shook Miroku's hand and smiled slickly at Sango, taking her hands in his.

"Well hello, beautiful. Would you do me the honor of bearing my cubs?" I burst out laughing at the dumb look she gave him before turning to me, blushing.

"He is Miroku in demon form!" Inuyasha groaned and I just laughed harder, Miroku grinned widely and bowed.

"I have a feeling we will get along fine, Daisuke." they laughed and Sango came to sit by me whispering.

"You sure know how to pick em, Kagome." I grinned at Inuyasha who got sucked into a conversation with the men and said

"Yeah, I guess we will have to watch our backsides and our breasts." she looked at me horrified and I giggled.

"Yeah, he's a boob man." my eyes were filled with amusement as Sango groaned and looked back to them, asking.

"Where did you pick this one up?" my eyes softened and I showed her my wrists and told her the story. She looked like she was going to cry and I panicked.

"Aww Sango, dont cry. Nonono please just...dont cry." she burst into tears and I just held her, sighing. The men looked over to see what the noise was and I smiled apologetically and showed Daisuke my wrists. His eyes softened and he nodded before turning back to his own story. _'Ugh, and I even edited for her sake'_ I shuddered at the thought of tellling the explicit version. Soon, her sobs died down and she pulled away. I wiped her tears and held her face so she would look at me.

"They don't hurt anymore. Ok? It wasn't so bad. I met that lech over there eh?" she gave me a watery smile and nodded, I sighed in relief and we began eating as I tuned in to what the boys were talking about.

"And then, I barged into the village and demanded they give her over. A couple tried to fight and I just swatted them like bugs, I found her and said to everyone, 'Anyone foolish enough to touch this girl again will answer to me.' And I took her to my cave and fixed her up, after she was healed, she thanked me with hot steamy sex and I let her go." I burst out laughing again and he turned, grinning at me.

"Maybe in your dreams, Dai." he sighed dreamily and replied

"Actually it's my favorite one. I bet its more interesting than the watered down version you tell." and he winked at me. I just shook my head giggling. Sango looked at me, horrified and her lip started quivering.

"Dammit, look what you did Dai!" I said as I threw my food at him and held her close again. He caught it, taking a bite before saying apologetically.

"Ah, I see why you tell it that way." I just smiled at him, before turning to my problem at hand. _'She has been crying alot lately. And she disappears sometimes after she eats...she's, no...' _I used my spiritual energy to feel her belly, my gaze snapped to Miroku who just looked at me blankly. I picked her up and gave her to Dai before yelling at Miroku.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BROUGHT HER ALONG WHILE SHE'S PREGNANT? ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER? IF I WASN'T SO SURE YOU WERE THE FATHER I WOULD THROTTLE YOU!" he had a shocked look on his face and Sango stopped crying, staring at me wide eyed and asked.

"W-what did you say?" my eyes widened and I clamped my hands over my mouth. Mentally I banged my head into a nearby tree and asked carefully.

"Sango, you didn't know? You must have suspected something." she shook her head and I slapped my forehead. I turned to Miroku who was frozen and my eyes narrowed.

"Your not going to chicken out now are you? I thought this was what you wanted." he snapped out of his daze and shook his head vigorously.

"Of course it is, but we decided to wait til Naraku was dead." my eye ticked and I asked

"Did you do anything to prevent this? Like, I don't know, pull out?" he turned crimson and slowly shook his head. I screamed and tackled him to the ground, and banged his head against the ground. _'Why am I feeling deja vu'?' _I asked myself as I yelled at him.

"HOW THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO PREVENT IT THEN? THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD FUCKING START! OOH IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I felt arms pull me off of him and I thrashed around, eager to get my hands around his throat.

"Damn, your alot stronger than I remembered. Dog, a little help." another pair of arms helped drag me kicking and thrashing into the woods. When I stopped thrashing, their grips lessened and they stood me up. I punched a tree as I tried to get a resemblance of calm back into my system.

"Feel better?" I nodded and pinched the bridge of my nose. I shook my head and let out a breath.

"They aren't coming with us. They can't. They are gonna fight it. They don't have a fucking choice." I mumbled to myself, before looking up to see Yash and Dai staring at me strangely. I looked at them and said, steel in my voice.

"I said, they cant go any further. They have to go home. I won't allow Sango to fight in her condition, and I can't let that child grow up without a father." Inuyasha nodded and grinned before nudging Daisuke and saying.

"Damn, Kagome. She sure beat the shit out of him. Eh, Dai?" he laughed and nodded and I just sighed, shaking my head and rubbing my temples.

"Fucking moron, how else are you going to prevent a child? I'm a virgin and I know this." they started chuckling and shrugged as I took a deep breath and walked back into camp, the boys trailing a ways behind to avoid my wrath. I walked over to them, sitting down by the fire. Miroku looked a bit afraid and I sighed.

"I overreacted badly, Miroku. Forgive me." he smiled in relief and nodded _'Now the hard part'_ I thought as I knelt by them, taking their hands in my own.

"This..this changes things. You have to go back home." Sango lept up and yelled at me.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE THAT?" I stood slowly as did Miroku, taking Sango's hand and he looked angry.

"She's right, Kagome. We still have our revenge to carry out." I sighed and tried to reason with them.

"I don't think so, I wont allow you to endanger yourselves." then Miroku did something that shocked everyone. He backhanded me.

"YOU WON'T ALLOW? THIS ISN'T YOUR DECISION, KAGOME!" I wiped the blood from my mouth and faced them.

"You would risk your unborn child for revenge? How selfish for a monk, Miroku. IT _IS _MY DESICION! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HELPED CREATE THIS CHILD! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS AND MAN UP! YOU HAVE NO ROOM FOR REVENGE NOW! STOP THINKING OF YOURSELVES FOR A MINUTE AND THINK ABOUT THE CHILD GROWING IN HER BELLY!" I looked at their shocked faces and I added quietly, my eyes flashing in warning.

"You _will _go back, even if I have to take you there myself. And don't you _ever _raise you hand to me again, Miroku. Or I might just decide to strike back next time." he looked at his hand, and back to the bruise forming on my face and the blood trickling out of the side of my mouth.

"I didn-Im so sorry, Kagome." I raised a hand, stopping him.

"Don't apologize, just tell me your going home." he looked at Sango, who looked away and he stared at me helplessly.

"I will make you an offer. I will take your revenge as my own. I will carry that burden for you. I will get your hand restored and bring Kohaku back. Deal?" Miroku hesitantly nodded, knowing the burden he set upon my shoulders.

"We'll go back." I nodded and called Kilala over. She transformed and they passed me to get on her, Sango spit in my face as she past and snarled

"I hate you Kagome Higurashi, I never want to see you again, your no longer my sister." my heart was breaking but I answered evenly.

"Then you'll live a long life, with your baby girl and husband, making sure I never come around." Miroku's eyes widened and I nodded, smiling softly.

"Take care, you two. Yash will come find you when it's over." he nodded and they flew off. I watched until they were out of sight, then my whole body started shaking. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I still didn't turn from where I was staring. Dai and Inuyasha came around to my front to see tears streaming down my bruised face. Inuyasha wiped the tears and blood from my face gently, speaking softly.

"You did the right thing, Kagome. They are safe now." I nodded slowly and shook myself, turning back to the fire and grabbing my pack before putting the fire out.

"And then there were two." I said to myself.

"Three...And then there were three." I whipped my head up to see Daisuke smiling gently.

"I can't let you two do this alone now can I?" I laughed and sighed.

"There's no changing your mind?" He grinned and shook his head. I nodded and we set off again.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. jeez i dont wanna be sued, but shouldn't you all know i don't own it by now? ugh whatever**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

CHAPTER 6

**Kagome POV**

We made it to Totosai's mountain by nightfall. Three demons and human riding one really sped things up. And as we reached the top, Inuyasha called out.

"Hey old man! My sword cracked again." we heard metal scraping and muffled cursing, before Totosai toddled over blinking.

"Ah! Inuyasha, I thought I heard you carrying on like a mindless pup out here." Inuyasha just keh'd and pulled his sword out. Totosai clucked over it, like a mother looking after her hurt child, wailing.

"What have you done to the poor thing?" Daisuke leaned to my ear and asked.

"Is he always like this?" I laughed and nodded. Totosai's big eyes shifted to me and he grinned, showing his tooth.

"Kagome my dear. How is Aiden treating you?" I smiled affectionatly, pulling Aiden out and showing it to him. Tetsuaiga temporarily forgotten, he took the Katana and crooned over it. Inuyasha looked at me, surprised.

"He made your sword?" I nodded and replied.

"Yeah, when I perfected my spiritual skills, I happened acrossed Totosai and he offered to make Aiden for me." Inuyasha looked impressed and said to the old demon.

"Old man, her sword isn't broken, mine is." Totosai snorted and winked at me...which kinda reminded me of an owl.

"Damn brash pup. You should take a lesson from Kagome here and learn to take care of your belongings." Dai hid a laugh behind a cough and I grinned. Inuyasha huffed and asked testily.

"You gonna fix it or not?" Totosai handed me Aiden back and I resheathed it.

"Yes, yes, I will fix him. It will take me a couple of hours and a tooth." Dai looked at me incredulously and I leaned over to him.

"That sword was made from Inuyasha's dad's fang. I think, he is going to fortify it this time with Yash's own fang so it doesn't break so easily next time." Totosai overheard and looked to me, impressed.

"Very astute observation, my dear. And who is this?" he stared at Dai and I giggled as he bowed, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Daisuke from the western panther tribe." he nodded thoughtfully, pulling a fang from Yash without looking.

"OUCH! EASY OLD MAN!" I snorted and mumbled 'baby' under my breath. He turned to me, glaring and holding his cheek.

"What the hell do you know? I don't see any of your teeth missing." I rolled my eyes and grinned at Totosai, who smiled back.

"Thats because if I took one of _her _teeth, she wouldn't be able to grow it back and smile at me so beautifully." I smiled and nudged Dai, raising my eyebrows a couple times.

"Hear that? I think he's in love." Dai snorted and shook his head. Then furrowed his brow and asked.

"Then what did you take from her?" I just laughed as he answered

"Why, about a foot of that goregous, silky hair of course." I rolled my eyes at the boys, who were staring in shock and I nodded, sighing forlornly.

"Yup, my hair would brush the ground if not for that, but it was definitly worth it. Though I don't think he needed _that _much. Personally, I think he saved some and stashed it for himself." he blushed and spluttered as I winked at him. The boys laughed at that and we sat down as Totosai began working. A couple of hours after he started working, he asked Daisuke.

"Would you like a weapon? I already have the perfect sword in mind." I was laying on my back, petting Aiden and I peeked an eye at Daisuke, who looked rather intrigued.

...Hook

"Yeah? would it be able to handle my energy?" Totosai blew on the sword again and nodded.

...Line

"Really? What's your price?" Totosai began hammering again and spoke nonchalantly

"One fang." I grinned at the excited face

_'And sinker.'_ I thought wryly. I gotta admit, the man knew how to sell his skills.

"Deal, how long will it take?" Totosai thought for a moment, looking at Tetsuaiga for imperfections.

"Tomorrow night." and he raised the sword, handing it to Inuyasha and turning to a very excited Daisuke. Dai looked at me, pleading. I just shrugged and then he turned his pleading face to Inuyasha. _'Aw he even pokes out his lip, cute'_ I giggled as Inuyasha swung his sword a couple times and said

"Fine with me, gives me someone to spar with." Dai was about to say something when Totosai pulled out a fang.

"Ouch." he grunted, rubbing his cheek. I laughed softly and closed my eyes again, being lulled to sleep by the soothing sounds of metal being hammered and shaped.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I awoke the next morning to sounds of a scuffle and grunting. I looked to Titan who was staring to my right. I turned my head and promptly drooled. Inuyasha and Daisuke were both topless, sweating and sparring. I just stared, transfixed as muscles rippled and strained, sweat slowly dripping down their bodies. They moved so gracefully, agilely, power in each step and punch. Blinking back to reality, I set Titan in my pack and sat up, slowly,stretching, before going to Totosai, working on his latest creation.

"Good morning Totosai. May I inquire if you have a place I could bathe nearby?" Totosai grinned and nodded, not taking his eyes off of his work.

"Indeed, there are hotsprings about 100 feet behind my dwelling." I nodded and thanked him before going back to my pack and scooting Titan aside to grab it. He ruffled his feathers and I picked him up and put him in a nearby tree.

"Spoiled bird. Got a good view?" he nodded once and I smiled and walked to the back of Totosai's place. When I got to the hotsprings, I stripped and slid in, sighing in contentment as I took the tie out of my hair and slipped underwater, swimming to the middle. I came back up and wiped the water from my face, then headed to the bank to grab my soap. I saw that I left my pack just far enough away that I had to lean out of the water to grab it.

"Damn" I muttered as I hopped halfway out and almost reached my pack...when the boys came through the clearing and stopped, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pack before sliding back in the water.

"S-sorry, we were grabbing water for the old man." Inuyasha stuttered, looking away. Dai was blushing lightly, finding the ground suddenly fascinating. I rolled my eyes again and said, grabbing the soap.

"So grab his water. Oh come on guys, you've both seen me naked." they both coughed and nodded before heading to the stream and gathering the water. Done washing, I dipped under again and swam to the middle once more, it was warmer there. I dived low and pushed off the bottom, I broke the surface and wiped the hair from my face and sighed contentedly. I peeked an eye open to see the boys ogling me. I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What?" Dai was staring at my chest and I looked down to see two boobs, still under water. I looked back, questioningly and he said softly.

"You have a new scar." I looked down again and laughed sheepishly.

"Heh, yeah. I died then my soul came back to me. See, it goes all the way through" and I turned around, pushing my hair out of the way. I looked to see Inuyasha staring too and I moved to the edge, snapping at him with my fingers

"Hello? You already know about this, why are you staring?" he snapped out of it and blushed.

"N-Nothing." I grinned lecherously and asked

"You were thinking dirty thoughts about me weren't you" he bristled and walked away, buckets in hand. Dai laughed, but his eyes softened as he knelt and traced my new scar.

"What happened really? All the details, Kagome, not the watered down version your so fond of." I sighed and folded my arms on the bank, before recounting my story. At the end, Dai just sat back on his haunches, wide eyed.

"Damn, Kagome. You just dont know how to keep out of trouble, do you?" I lauged lightly, turning to prop my arms on the bank behind me.

"Nope, and the best is yet to come" I felt my hair being moved and he traced my back.

"Those are my fault. Nothing should ever have marred your beautiful skin. When I came back, I hardly recognized you." I sighed and turned around again to flick his nose.

"Don't be an idiot. Those were because _I_ let _you_ go. I wouldn't change my mind about hunting you down, thats why I got those and I'm proud to have every one of them. They symbolize my faith in my own beliefs. So dont dwell, it makes you impudent." he shook his head and chuckled.

"Fine, fine." and he ruffled my hair before taking the buckets back around. I sighed softly and returned to my bath.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was about to go back to get Dai, when he came around the hut, his eyes held self loathing, something I only felt when I failed at protecting someone. I glanced at him as he set down the buckets and turned towards me. I cracked my knuckles and got ready for a man therapy session. He threw the first punch and we went from there, neither were pulling punches. I noticed he was a bit distracted and I lept over him and kicked him in the back, sending him into the dirt.

"Talk." I said, helping him up. He grunted and started getting serious with his attacks. I was permanently on the defense now and I waited for him to speak.

"She said it wasn't my fault." I raised my eyebrow but wisely kept my trap shut.

"She said she was proud to have those ugly scars marring her soft skin." I was starting to understand.

"It was my fault. I should have taken her with me." I grunted as he sent a fist into my stomach, but righted myself before he sent another into my face.

"I wanted to properly thank her, but when I returned to ask if anyone had seen her..." I barely dodged another punch to the face as he started to get ruthless.

"She was torn to shreds...her back was infected and bugs were starting to nest in her wounds, her face...was unrecognizeable." I mentally cringed at the image of Kagome looking like that.

"She was strung up to a branch in the middle of the village...she was left standing for three days. Three fucking days." I grunted as I heard a crack when he kicked my shoulder.

"When I went to her, I was scared that she hated me...do you know what she did?" I laughed and nodded.

"She probably smiled and said she was glad you were safe." he looked surprised for a moment before grinning and nodding

"She said exactly that...I wanted to kill them so bad it hurt. My beast just tear the village apart and rebuild with the bodies. But she just shook her head and smiled at a child, offering her some broth. I saw how the little girl spoon fed her before smiling sweetly at me and giving me a flower." he left an opening and I kicked him in the stomach, hearing a satisfying crunch of ribs. He fell on his back with a grunt and looked up at me. I smirked, before dropping next to him.

"Tell me the rest." he chuckled and continued.

"I took her to my cave and tended to her. Her clothes were in tatters, so I just took them off. I still remember, she was embarrassed for days. I didn't know what to say to her, so I mostly stayed silent. Man that was a bad idea, I couldn't get her to shut up." I laughed at that and nodded

"She trusted me impicitly. I didn't understand it. Where was the resentment? The anger? She eventually broke me into yelling at her. I shouted 'For the love of Kami, shut your trap' and do you know what she did?" I nodded again, smirking slightly.

"Yup, she probably just smiled and said something about you finally speaking to her." he laughed and replied.

"That she did. After that we actually spoke to each other and I was amazed. She didn't hold any resentment and when I tried to apologize, she actually yelled at me. She said all she wanted was to be my friend." I snorted and shook my head, _'Sounds familiar.'_ I thought.

"I would do anything for her, you know. And not just because I feel bad. She is the single most amazing, completely unique person I have ever met. And if I hadn't been on the recieving end of her fighting skills, I would say she couldn't hurt a fly...after she got better, I didn't want to hear her gratitude for saving her, the whole thing was my fault to begin with. So I left." I just sat there for a minute.

"Do you love her?" he snorted and sat up, wincing.

"Sure I do. Who couldn't. But as goregous as she is, I could only see her as a sister." I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel the same. She is pretty amazing huh? I was in love with this girl, we were tricked into thinking we were betrayed by Naraku and she pinned me to a tree for fifty years. Kagome came along and freed me and at first, I thought she was the girl from before. Kagome turned out to be her reincarnate from 500 years in the future, ironic huh? I hated her at first, but she just accepted what I was without qualm, she was the first since my mother died when I was about 8, and I didn't understand her. Plus she never shut up. But eventually, she won me over. Then Kikyo was brought back by a witch and Kagome almost died because the witch tried to put her soul in Kikyo...but it returned to Kagome, well, most of it anyways. A part of her soul stayed with Kikyo and we got past the betrayal. I thought I was still in love with her and I hurt everyone else, by putting her before everyone else. The reason she was alone in the first place was because of me, I ended up pushing my best friend away. I hurt her bad, she was in love with me and I was too engrossed in Kikyo that I couldn't see what I was doing to her." his eyes widened and I shook my head sadly.

"Last week was the first time I had set eyes on her for over 2 years. She finally explained to me why she left and what exactly I did to her." he sighed and asked softly.

"All those little scars?" I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Every time I went to Kikyo, or hurt her by comparing the two, was one mark. Kagome wasn't always a good fighter. She was so bad that she shattered the Shikon no Tama by accident with an arrow." I laughed at his shocked face

"She did that?" I sighed and leaned back on my elbows.

"Yeah, they looked so similar that I couldn't stop myself from comparing sometimes. I was always saving her from some danger or another. I swear that girl attracts danger like flies to shit." he laughed and agreed.

"Anyways, when she came back, Kikyo said some things. Said she deserved to be shunned by the villages because she dressed the whore and had no manners, that she associated with demons and half demons alike. Her kit, Shippo, was mated to a human about a week ago and she said that it was an abomination, that I was a mistake made by two people who sinned or some shit like that. Kagome made her leave and ended up having to kill her, because I was too much of a coward to do it myself. What I didn't know, till right before hand, was that if Kagome herself inflicted any wounds on Kikyo, they would be her injuries as well. She basically killed herself for me. Did you know she cauterized her own wound?" he raised his eyebrow and I sighed

"I didn't hardly notice though, I was still too engrossed with the second death of my first love. But the wound went straight through her lung and she was coughing up blood for days." I shook my head.

"I'll never understand her, all I have ever done is bring her pain and she smiles and keeps on giving." he snorted

"I know the feeling." just then, Kagome came back then and looked at us, all beat up and she sighed, exhasperated, coming over.

"Jeez guys, you could use a bath yourselves. Let me fix you first." I snorted and got to my feet.

"Keh, we are demon's, Kagome. We will heal by tonight." I tried to fold my arms, just to wince at my shattered shoulder and she rolled her eyes, pushing me to sit. I winked at Dai, who grinned as she straddle me and narrowed her eyes.

"Either let me fix you or I will make sure it hurts till it heals." I cringed and said

"Keh, fine fine, show me what you can do. Girl." she flicked my nose and started on my shoulder. Her hands started glowing and she closed her eyes, biting her lip in concentration. I was about to make a smart comment when a warmth seeped into my shoulder, easing the pain immediately and I sighed, closing my eyes. I actually felt my shoulder being pieced back together and bonded. For the next few minutes she worked and when she was done, I felt the warmth flow to everywhere on my body, checking for other serious injuries. I opened my eyes as she did and then rubbed my ears, I barely refrained from purring and cleared my throat instead, bucking her off. She grinned lecherously.

"Don't get too excited, puppy, I've got to tend your buddy first, then I will think about it." I wasn't sure what to say to that, but it was dirty and I couldn't stop the blush.

She giggled and she turned to Dai, her eyebrow raised. He just raised his hands and layed back and she put her hands over his chest and closed her eyes again, her hands glowing blue. I watched as her eyes moved under her eyelids and her brow furrowed as her hands found his ribs. My eyes widened in surprise. _'She could see inside with her hands' _I realized and watched intently as she worked. Her fingers twitched, like she was mending the bones and her eyebrows would furrow if it was a bit more serious. Her tongue stuck out at one point and I stifled a chuckle. _'Too cute'_ I thought but was amazed as she got done and let her energy flow into him. I could actually see the blue glow as it moved from his head to his toes, then back to her hands. She opened her eyes and she grinned at us before heading over to Totosai.

"That was amazing. I had no idea she could do _that._" I just shrugged and shook my head, because honestly, I didn't either. I pulled him up and we headed for the hot spring.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

CHAPTER 7

**Kagome POV**

I watched the boys get up and leave for the hot spring and sat next to Totosai.

"Why don't you practice with Aiden, my dear? I haven't gotten to see you wield him yet." I laughed in delight as I nodded and jumped up to grab my katana, tying my hair back as I did.

I put in my headphones and started playing Avenged Sevenfold, Lost(do not own), bobbing my head with the beat. I unsheathed Aiden and started going through the movements, turns, slowly moving my body to its limits, stretching and limbering up until the singing started.

_Centuries passed and still the same_

_War in our blood, some things never change_

_Fighting for land and personal gain_

_Better your life, justify our pain_

_The end is knocking, the end is knocking_

I watched Aiden as I let him have his lead, slow at first, but eventually I picked up speed and soon I was twisting and spining my whole body as Aiden became an extention of my arm.

_We've been lost for most of this life (lost for most of this life)_

_Everywhere we turn, more hatred surrounds us_

_And I know, that most of us just ain't right (most of us just ain't right)_

_Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

_How many lives will we take_

_How many hearts, destined to break_

_Nowhere to run, can't escape_

_Full of ourselves, tied to our fate_

_The end is knocking, the end is knocking, yeah_

I was twirling him around in circles, side to side as I spun and I was so lost in the music, that I didn't notice my audience grew. I sang with the chorus as I stopped spinning and started to swing Aiden in a wide arc, my body moving with it.

_We've been lost for most of this life (lost for most of this life)_

_Everywhere we turn, more hatred surrounds us_

_And I know, that most of us just ain't right (most of us just ain't right)_

_Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

As the guitar started again I couldn't help closing my eyes as I started switched Aiden to the other hand and began again from the beginning.

_With peace of mind, so hard to find_

_We're dwelling on the drastic signs_

_Another way to numb our mind_

_And as you close your eyes tonight_

_And pray for a better life_

_You'll see it flying helplessly away_

I closed my eyes and let Aiden guide me as I spread my arms wide and leapt into the air and twisted around, landing facing the way I came, crouched with Aiden out to the side. I kept my speed with the music, as it sped up, so did I as I twisted and turned, dipping low and arching backwards, all of my movements fluid and clean.

_We've been lost for most of this life (lost for most of this life)_

_Everywhere we turn, more hatred surrounds us_

_And I know, that most of us just ain't right (most of us just ain't right)_

_Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

I threw Aiden into the air as the song started to end and, eyes still closed, I lept for it, caught it and sheathed it before I landed, rolled backwards and ended on my feet, letting out a breath. _'That was fun'_ I giggled to myself, but my eyes opened and I saw Dai and Inuyasha just staring at me in shock. I quickly pulled my headphones out and blushed. Totosai nodded approvingly.

"You and Aiden work well together, my girl. I'm impressed, not many priestesses choose the sword, but I think it suits you. I think you may be as good as Midoriko herself" I blushed harder at the praise and looked at my boys, who were grinning from ear to ear. They came over and patted my back.

"That was totally amazing!" Inuyasha said, impressed.

"Damn, Kagome. You were so fast! It was like dancing when you moved." Daisuke praised as he ruffled my hair. I just laughed, embarrassed and I shook my hair down.

"Thanks. Uh...anyone hungry?" I asked and before anyone could answer, I ran to catch us some dinner.

**Daisuke POV**

We watched her go and I turned to the old guy.

"Did you mean that? I mean about Midoriko? Wasn't she like, the most powerful mikos, ever?" he stopped working and looked at me, blinking at me with those freaky eyes.

"It wasn't a joke, boy. She is special. First off, no human has ever been able to hold a sword that I made, let alone two." I raised an eyebrow and looked to Yash. He looked at me, then his sword.

"Yeah, she is the one who pulled out Tetsuaiga from my fathers burial place and gave it to me. I got electricuted as well as Sess when we tried to grab it. What does that mean, old man?" he just picked up my new sword and inspected it, saying.

"She is as great as Midoriko, if not greater. I have not seen such immense power since she. It means, if she wanted to, she could erraticate us all, demons and humans alike." my eyes widened and I breathed

"Wow...our little girl holds our fate in her hands then." I turned to Inuyasha, who sat down and nodded.

Totosai cleared his throat and when I turned I saw a magnificent blade in front of me. the blade looked like a katana, only the blade was wider, like, five inches wider, but it shrunk as it came to the hilt and it was about 6 inches longer than a normal. The hilt guard was square, with a weird design embedded in it. I took it reverently and it seemed to hum through my body. I just stared at it and unconsiously, I brought the pad of my hand against the blade and sliced it. The blade hummed louder and turned completely black, before glowing blue and changing back to black, staying that way.

I came out of my trance and blinked a couple of times and looked around. Inuyasha was grinning at me and Totosai was nodding happily.

"Wow, mine turned purple and glowed white." I spun around to see Kagome halfway done, gutting a deer.

"How long have you been there?" _'My ears never failed me before, how the hell?' _She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Uhmmm fate in her hands. What were you talking about anyways? Or should I say who?" she turned back to the deer and grinned mischeviously.

"Was she good? AWW Daisuke! I thought you loved me. You said I was the only one for you." she said in mock heartbreak, her hand over her heart. I laughed and winked at her.

"You are, love. And she was _amazing_." she laughed and started cutting the meat up. I looked at the deer and asked

"Jeez were you planning on feeding us for days?" she rolled her eyes and smiled at Totosai.

"It's for him, for letting us stay here, and for that." she nodded to my sword and I looked at it again. I twirled it a couple of times and grinned. I heard another sword being unsheathed and I turned to see Inuyasha getting into a stance.

"Lets test it out." I nodded and we faced off.

**Kagome POV**

I put the steaks on a couple umbrella leaves and grabbed my pack to pull out a couple of seasoning herbs. I double checked to make sure I didn't mix them up and began to spice the steaks very lightly, before snapping my fingers and producing a blue flame in my palm and tossed it on the campfire. I placed three of the four steaks on, and asked Totosai

"How do you like your meat?" he chuckled and answered

"Well done." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I'm not like other demons." I giggled and flipped the first steak and asked him

"Why did it turn black afterwards?" he shook his head

"He is a panther. That sword chose to turn black because Daisuke uses stealth to his advantage." I nodded, '_That makes sense_' I figured, taking off the first steak and flipping the other two. I turned to the fight and looked to Totosai. He chuckled and nodded, I grinned widely and kissed his cheek before silently leaping into the top of a tree, pulling Aiden out and waiting. Titan flew up and clicked his beak. I nodded and stepped out furthur on the branch slipping a headphone in. He suddenly clicked and I jumped.

I flipped before creating a sword of energy and just as the two were going to strike each other, I landed in the middle and blocked both of them. I looked from one stunned face to the other and giggled before pushing off, ending up with Inuyasha in the middle and asking sensually, swaying my hips as I did.

"Aren't we going to play?" Inuyasha charged and I twisted and blocked before sliding between his legs and rapidly attacking Dai, I turned to the side, a sword landing where I had just been and kicked Inuyasha in the face while sliding my blue blade up and down Dai's menacingly, grinning.

"Does this count as a second date?" he laughed and lifted his sword sideways and blocked Inuyasha's. I had a wicked idea and my blue blade vanished as I flipped Aiden downwards and slid my fingers up their rippling abs. They both shuddered and I quickly swung an arc and slid their blades into the ground. Inuyasha was panting slightly as he said.

"You cheated" I smiled sweetly and pressed my unbound chest against his, whispering.

"You never gave any rules to follow." his breath hitched and I spun around to block Dai's blade. The force of it pressed me into a kneeling position and he grinned.

"Well, since your down there, little minx." I smiled sexily and licked my lips, watching his eyes widen. I produced a blade again and blocked the strike from Inuyasha, the force of it _almost _pushing my back all the way to the ground. Inuyasha grinned down at me and said cockily.

"That position suits you, Kagome. Looks like your out of this fight." I licked his blade, grinning ferally as his mouth dropped open.

"Not yet, puppy" my hands burst into flames and traveled up their swords and burned their hands so they dropped their weapons. I threw Aiden into a tree and leaned foreward and twisted my legs around, tripping both of them, grabbed their swords and flung them into the tree, alongside Aiden. I stood and panted down at them laying there in shock, saying sexily.

"You look more appetizing on your backs." and I put a little extra sway in my hips as I walked over to Totosai. He laughed and clapped loudly.

"That was quite the spectacle. I haven't been so entertained in centuries! You three work flawlessly together." I grinned at him and dug into my food. I saw the boys inching towards their swords and I formed a knife and flung it at the tree, still eating. It embedded itself into the tree and formed a barrier around it.

"Come eat first, you can kill each other later." They grumbled, but obeyed, sitting next to me and started eating. After dinner, I cleaned up, while the boys sparred each other. I called Titan to me and he came fom his perch and transformed. The boys stopped and asked

"Where you goin?" I smiled softly and pointed up. They looked to see that the clouds were covering the stars and nodded. I climbed atop of Titan and he flapped his wings a couple of times before shooting straight up.

We were on our way to the stars, when Titan cried out and made a uturn, diving over to a group of bandits that were planning on raping a young girl. I pulled Aiden out and asked it.

"Feel like a bit of bloodshed?" it started to glow softly and I got into a crouch. When Titan was straight overhead I lept off of him and landed on one bandit's back, my blade burying itself in his chest, before leaping off and standing infront of the girl.

"Now, now. Surely you gentlemen would prefer someone a bit older." and I smiled sexily.

They all looked at each other and nodded before attacking at once. I pulled a knife out of my pack and threw it at one, hitting him in the head. I blocked several swords at once and pushed them off, swinging Aiden around my head an cut the others' heads off, spraying me with their blood. One was left and he backed away slowly before turning and running. I wiped my face with my sleeve, sighing softly. I wiped the blood off of Aiden on one of the tunics and turned to the girl, only half clothed and cowering, tears streaming down her little face. I pulled out my ruined kimono and wrapped it around her, picking her up.

"Its alright now, they cant hurt you anymore. Where do you live?" she shakily pointed to the north and I carried her over a hill to her village. She pointed to a hut nearby and I carried her to it, shifting her slightly to knock. A sobbing woman came out and cried out in relief, grabbing her little girl and holding her close. She looked at the kimono she was wearing and then to me and her face twisted in hate.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I grit my teeth preparing to answer when the little girl cried out.

"The nice woman saved me momma! She is a good person." I smiled softly at the little girl, but her mother stepped in front of her. Several men came running from the noise and they saw the little girl. One man ran to her, hugging her tightly, pulling away and kissing her forehead. He looked down to check for injuries and said quietly.

"I know this kimono" he looked up at me and his face contorted into rage.

"That woman is the demon loving whore! Kill her!" I sighed and lept to the roof of the hut trying to speak to them, but everyone started throwing stones at me. I whistled and Titan swooped in, scaring them enough so I could jump on his back, the mother threw a particularly sharp stone and it hit me above my eyebrow. Blood started to seep from the wound and I yelled.

"TITAN, UP!" we shot up and started making evasive manouvers, dodging the arrows that were shot at us as we flew away.

We made it back to Totosai's and he was still a bit panicked, so when he landed, he stumbled a bit and I lost my grip, flying over his head and crashing into Totosai's hut.

"Ouch" I mumbled as I got up slowly, watching as Dai and Yash running towards me.

"KAGOME!" I wiped the blood away and waved them away as they tried to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, really, most of it isn't even mine." I went over to Titan, who was laying on the ground, breathing heavily. I chuckled and said

"Titan, I thought you'd be used to this by now. We've been through this everytime we enter a village." Titan just huffed and rolled onto his feet, wrapping me in his wings. I pressed myself against him and sighed. No matter what I said to people, it still hurt alot to be rejected because of something you never chose, Titan is the only one who knows my hurt.

"Get some rest, Titan. You've earned it." he clicked into my ear and transformed into his smaller version, hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder and falling asleep. He raised his eyebrow and stroked his head before turning to me seriously.

"What the hell happened? You said you were going to go for a ride!" I sighed and said tiredly, wiping more blood from my eye.

"So what was I supposed to do, let that 8 year old girl get raped?" Dai started pacing

"Shit! Where?" Dai asked, rather angry. I rolled my eyes and replied

"I took care of them fine, the villagers I took her back to did this." and I pointed to my head. He clenched his fists.

"What was their reason, _this _time?" I laughed dryly and rubbed my slightly bruised cheek.

" I gave the little girl my old kimono and apparantly they recognized it. I believed their exact words were, 'That woman is the demon loving whore! Kill her!' and they started flinging rocks and shooting arrows." I layed back, covering my face with my arm.

"Looks like we are more alike than you realized, Yash. Rejected by humans and demons alike for something we didn't choose to be." I said, giggling to hide my crying. I got up, wiping my eyes discretely and looked to see the boys looking furious.

"Chill out! It was my fault for staying after I dropped the girl off. I could have prevented all of this" and I gestured to Titan and myself, looking down as I did so and I scrunched my nose. I dropped my pack and Aiden before heading to the river, Inuyasha following. When I took off my kimono and started to wash it, he sat beside me and said, looking at the moon.

"I have accepted what they do to me for what I am, but why you? You are the kindest person I know." I wrung out my clothes and hung them in a nearby tree before kneeling and bringing the water to my face, hiding my tears with the cold water.

"I'm different...I am a priestess that accepts demons, Yash. That has got to be the biggest contradiction ever." he just chuckled softly and turned to me.

"Here, you missed some." I sat quietly as he took off his haori and got it wet, then started to wipe off my face. Try as I might, a few tears escaped and Inuyasha noticed.

"Kagome...it hurts more than you let on, huh? I may not be the brightest, but I know this, you and me are alike...I hide my pain with violence, you with your bright personality." I averted my face, but was brought back to look at him and he stared at me with pained eyes.

"You don't believe that you deserve this, do you?" tears slid down my cheeks as I looked at him helplessly. A few tears slid down his face as well and he swallowed hard.

"Don't look like that, Kagome. It breaks me everytime. In all of our years together, I never thought for a moment that you would ever be put through that. Please, don't believe for a second that you deserve any of it, because neither do I." I let out a sob and buried my face in his tunic as he held me close. I felt Dai embrace me from behind and he whispered

"We're quite the trio. The misfits of Senkou Jedai." I felt Inuyasha's chuckle vibrate and I laughed/sobbed.

"Well, whatever happens, we are in this together, right?" I nodded and felt Titan nuzzle my face, and I looked at the boys, my boys as they each gave me a fanged smirk. I smiled softly and layed between them as we stared at the stars till I fell asleep, thinking I was the luckiest girl in the world.

**Totosai POV**

I heard everything from my dwelling and shook my head sadly. I looked up to the stars and asked

"Midoriko, watch over her tomorrow. Give her your strength. This I beg of you." a star shot acrossed the sky and I smiled softly. _'Yes, things were going to turn out ok' _I thought as I went to my bed.

**Kagome POV**

When morning came, we thanked Totosai and headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's palace. It was a silent ride, we were each thinking about the battle ahead. When we got near, I felt the jewels close by and I had Titan land. Inuyasha sniffed and growled, Dai did the same and I narrowed my eyes. We walked slowly up a hill and looked down the valley. There were thousands of demons waiting for us on the ground and in the air. In the rear, was Naraku himself, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and Hakudoshi on either side of him.

I took a deep breath and threw my pack in a nearby tree, pulling Aiden out. I heard wolf howls behind me and I turned to see almost 50 of them, Koga and Akira bringing up the front. To the side of them, were almost 20 panthers and I looked to Dai, but he looked as surprised as I was. I saw various demons that I had saved or let live, all battle ready and I wanted to cry. I looked to each side of us, saw a lineup of bird demon archers and I grinned. Then something caught my eye, a huge, beautiful white dog came to the front of the whole group and stood in front of me, panting slightly. I didn't even try to hide my adoration when I asked

"Did you bring them here?" he just snorted and I smiled, got on my tippytoes and Kissed his nose. His eyes widened a fraction and I turned back to the enemy, telling my boys quietly.

"No matter what happens today, that bastard _will _die. If I can't do it, I'm counting on you to finish this." they all turned to me, wide eyed and I sighed, nodding.

"I'm not saying I don't think I can, I'm saying if something goes horribly wrong, you need to step in. This needs to end." I saw them nod and I hugged them all, then turned to Naraku and narrowed my eyes. _'One way or another. Your going to die today, you sick bastard'._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

CHAPTER 8

**Kagome POV**

I saw the archery line up and I went to stand in front of them, making my own bow and arrow. I watched as Sesshomaru turned back to his humanoid form and give orders to Yash and Dai. They nodded and Inuyasha went to the rogue demons. Dai took his place in front of the panthers. Koga, standing proudly in front of his pack, looked at me and gave me a fanged smirk and a wink. Titan landed behind the archery line up, his eyes seemed to bore into me as I stared. I nodded at him and he took off, flying away from the fight. A tear slid down my eyes as I said a silent goodbye, before turning back to the battle at hand. Sesshomaru was in front, holding his hand up. I pulled my bowstring back all the way and my neck tingled as I heard the others doing the same.

He flicked his wrist and we let our arrows fly, the fight had begun. I put up a barrier with my first shot and their arrows smashed against it, while ours went straight through. We pulled our bowstrings again, I aimed and fired. Tons of arrows flew past my head and I relished the thrill. The enemy was coming closer and I grinned before notching my bow again and producing a flame around the arrow. _'I've always wanted to try this' _I thought and let it fly. It landed in middle of the crowd and there was a big explosion. I laughed out loud and I heard several others laugh as well. Soon enough, we ran out of arrows and I pulled Aiden out. He burst into flames and I took my place beside Sesshomaru. He glanced sideways at me before smirking and raising his hand again.

When the enemy was just a few feet away, he flicked his wrist again and I swiped Aiden sideways, flames shot out of him and I heard screams. I dove into the fray and hacked, jumped, twisted and burned a path straight towards Naraku. I sheathed Aiden and started throwing fireballs in front of me, but it seemed like whenever I would clear a small path, even more demons took his place. I heard Inuyasha's attack and I lept to the side. It made a clear path for almost a mile and I looked back to see him smirking at me. I grinned and gave a salute, then I bolted before my new path closed up.

I cursed as the path started to fill faster then I could run and I narrowed my eyes. I sped up and lept off of a pile of bodies, landing on a demon's head and started leaping from head to head. As I leapt over several heads, one demon grabbed my ankle and threw me to the ground. I landed on my feet, but Aiden flew from my hand and I found myself surrounded by demons.

"Shit!" was all I got out before they leaped at me.

**Inuyasha POV**

I watched as Kagome started running atop the demons and I laughed, _'Only Kagome' _I thought as I swung a wide arc and began hacking at people. I heard Dai yell 'NO!' and I turned to see Kagome being pulled into the middle of thousands of demons and her sword flew and landed close to me. I tried to grab it, but it burned me and I cursed. I turned back to see a huge pile of demons on top of her and I started running towards her, but had to cover my eyes when a blue light exploded and bad guys went flying to reveal a very pissed off Kagome.

She looked to me and then to Aiden and I saw her curse. She looked to Naraku, who was grinning smugly and she screamed in frustration, running back to me, killing all who got in her way. I was currently engaged with 5 or so demons and could only spare a glance as she grabbed her weapon and she came behind me. We fought back to back for hours and she was cussing about smug bastards and irritating underlings the entire time.

"Wait! I have an idea! Yash, if Dai throws me to you, do you think you can throw me towards Naraku?" My eyes widened and I yelled at her, knowing she had a good idea, but not all that thrilled with it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Ugh...I dunno, I guess its worth a shot." I felt her shift and she fought her way to Dai almost half a mile away. He yelled at her too and I felt a bit better, knowing that I wasn't the only one that thought she was nuts. He looked at me and all I could do was nod and shrug. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she took a running start and leapt. Dai grabbed her arm and flung her towards me. She flipped and her foot came out as she reached me. I grabbed it and launched her as hard as I could into a mass of demons.

I could only watch as she flipped in the air, bringing her sword out and sticking it into a huge ass demon, sliding her way down. I shook my head and hacked my way over to Akira, who was outnumbered and slightly injured. I blocked a sword from behind her and she turned only to smile widely.

"So does this count as a first date?" she winked and I laughed, getting behind her back to back.

"Do I get a kiss at the end?" she giggled and shrugged.

"Maybe, if you get more kills than me." I grinned and nodded.

"Your on little girl, but what if you win?" she smiled wickedly and said sexily.

"Then you have to court me." I stumbled, wide eyed. _'Was not expecting that' _I mused as I said

"Let me think about these terms" we fought as one as I thought about it. 'Well, Kagome would be thrilled. I've always wanted a family and pups of my own. She is goregous and she makes me smile without even trying. I know I have feelings for her and that I'm over Kikyo for sure. It would piss Koga off, thats always a plus. So far I see no cons in this.' I cleared my throat and nodded at her, she smiled so brightly and giggled

"Why would you want to be tied to a half demon anyways?" she grabbed my ear and pulled me down, I winced as she squeezed it and said roughly, dodging a blow to the head

"Because I fell in love with the man, human, demon or half, it doesn't matter to me." my eyes widened at the confession and I used wind scar to clear the field for a minute. Turning to her I said

"Then your on girly." she giggled and kissed me on the lips, after we were done making out, I sighed and wondered silently _'What the hell did I just agree to?'_

**Kagome POV**

I was almost to Naraku, when I felt something go through my shoulder. I grit my teeth and turned to see Hakudoshi looking at me with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Miko slut." I rolled my eyes and swirled Aiden in my hand.

"Come up with something more original, then we'll talk, kid." he laughed and motioned for the lesser demons to disperse. We started circling each other and then he attacked. I barely dodged and threw a ball of purifying energy at him. It grazed his cheek and he smiled ferally.

"You have improved. This is going to be fun." I attacked him furiously and he began to dance around, tauntingly before attacking, himself. This went on for what seemed like forever and eventually, I started to tire.

"Whats the matter, girl? Getting tired already?" I just stayed silent, looking for an opening. I found one and I threw Aiden at him, severing his arm. He howled and I wiped my brow, waiting to see what he did next. He glared at me and spat.

"You conniving bitch! I will kill you for that!" I made two energy blades and smiled wickedly.

"Then come and get me." he launched himself at me and before I could get out of the way, his spear stuck through my shoulder again and pinned me to a tree. I screamed and held the handle to relieve some of the pressure. He laughed maniacally and said.

"Now you just hold still while I carve out your heart!" I brought my leg up and kneed him in the groin, relishing the pained look as he fell to his knees before me.

"Hard to do that when your on the ground, don't you think?" I asked sarcastically and I cut the pole with my spiritual blade. I pushed myself off of it and I wanted to scream it hurt so bad, but I just bit my lip and healed my shoulder enough to be useable. He slowly got up and turned to me slowly, his eyes hooded. Then he screamed at me, his face full of rage.

"YOU BITCH! WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!" I smirked and shrugged.

"I tried it once or twice, I guess I got bored." He screamed and lunged at me again, but I was ready this time and moved out of the way, slicing his other arm off as he passed. He howled again and stumbled. I walked towards him, he looked at me and then to Naraku. I just stared into Hakudoshi's surprised eyes.

"I know what he is, Naraku. And I will take pleasure in killing him." his eyes widened and he looked a bit panicked. I laughed and told him.

"That look suits you, Hakudoshi! You should wear it more often." just then a blade pierced my stomach from the back and I blinked a couple of times, falling to my knees as I turned to look at my killer. Naraku stood behind me and ripped out the sword.

"KAGOME! NO!" I turned to see Dai just reaching the clearing. A loud screech was heard and I looked into the sky to see Titan and hundreds of falcons flying towards us. Naraku grabbed Hakudoshi and escaped, I smiled softly as my vision blurred and blood started trickling from my mouth. I fell backwards but was caught by Dai.

"No, Kami, Kagome, why can't you just stay home and sew like other women." I laughed and his hands shook as he brushed my hair from my face. Inuyasha's face came into view and he was crying as he fell to his knees beside me.

"I just proposed to Akira and you decide to get killed? Where's the consideration?" Tears leaked from my eyes and I looked to Dai, who was crying as well.

"Don't cry. It rains when my boys cry." Sure enough, it started pouring and they laughed.

"That was just coincidence, Kagome." I laughed and blood sprayed from my mouth.

"One hell of a coincidence...I want you to tell Sesshomaru that I love him ok?" Inuyasha sobbed as he nodded. I heard another screech and Titan pushed Inuyasha and Dai away before turning to me. He leaned his face to mine and I kissed him softly on his beak.

"What would I do without you, Titan?" he chirped and ruffled his feathers, before standing over me and the rest of the falcons began to surround us, protecting us. Titan stared at me and ripped a hole in his own chest before pressing his wound to mine. The world went white and I was standing in a meadow, looking at a beautful man with green eyes, a golden cresent moon on his forehead and familiar short, white, speckled hair.

"Titan?" he chuckled and nodded and I sobbed and ran to him, leaping at him. He caught me and held me tightly, saying

"I've always wanted to hold you like this." I laughed and got off of him, looking up at him and cupping his cheek I asked.

"Why am I here?" he sighed and pressed into my hand

"You can't die today, Kagome. You have saved my life more times than I can count and now, it's my wish to return the favor." I started crying silently and I smiled.

"I don't want to lose you." instead of answering, he pressed his lips to mine and my eyes widened. He held my neck so I couldn't move and a light came out of his mouth and entered mine, a warm tingly feeling started moving throughout my whole body. He slumped to the ground and I sobbed, kneeling next to him and cradling his head to me. He spoke softly as he started to dissolve into feathers.

"Now we can be together forever." I cried out when he was gone and the world went white once more.

**Inuyasha POV**

We stared in shock as Titan wounded himself and pressed it against Kagome. She started glowing white and we could only watch

"Dai, what the hell are they are doing?" he answered, his voice filled with awe.

"I've only heard stories about this...it's said that a demon like Titan or Kilala can merge their souls with their owner if they are dying or if their owner is dying. But it's very rare because these demons don't trust easily. They might stick around till the human dies, but usually it's just until they find someone or something better. Titan must love her very much. She is going to become a demon, Yash." I my eyes widened .

"Is that even possible?" before he could answer, Sesshomaru broke through the crowd and ran over and his eyes widened.

"Will it work?" Dai just looked at us helplessly.

"It's also rare because it often doesn't work. And she is a miko, so it might reject Titan completely and they will both die. But if it works, Titan will forever be a part of her. So, honestly? I have no idea." I turned to my brother to see a tear slide down his face and I said quietly.

"She wanted me to tell you she loves you." his head snapped to look at me, his eyes wide. I just turned to look at the two friends, who would either live as one forever, or die together.

All of a sudden, Titan slumped on top of her and started to dissolve into feathers. All fighting ceased and everyone turned to stare. The feathers surrounded Kagome and lifted her up into the air. A flash of light surrounded her and we had to shield our eyes until it died down. When it did, I was stunned. Kagome stood in the middle of falling feathers and she turned to look at us.

My breath caught in my throat at the vision in front of me. Kagome had bluegreen eyes with gold lining on her eyelid. She had a golden crescent moon on her forehead and tribal designs starting on the corners of her eyes, curling around her cheek bones. Her hair was down to her calves. And her wings...Well shit! She had wings! They were white, speckled with black, just like Titan's.

She smiled brightly and giggled before spreading her wings and shooting up into the air. I shook my head.

"Well _that_ hasn't changed." suddenly she was in front of me and she asked curiously.

"Am I ugly" I heard Dai chuckle and Sesshomaru cough and I shook my head vigorously.

"NO! No, its just...Well damn, you got wings! And you have markings and your eyes an-" she pressed my lips with a clawed finger, grinning mischeviously.

"Silly puppy" _'Ugh, how does she do that to me?'_ I thought exsasperatedly. Suddenly she turned sharply and her face became a mask of steel.

"Are you ready to die today? Because now" she gestured to herself and grinned ferally.

"I'm unstoppable." I shared a look with Dai and we gulped, backing away. This was going to be vicious.

**Kagome POV**

Looking straight ahead, I ruffled my feathers and stared daggers at Naraku as he looked smugly at me.

"Kagura, take care of her." I threw a barrier around Kagura and Kanna, smiling.

"Anything more original?" he smiled and snapped his fingers. The lesser demons began attacking and I flicked my wrist, a wall of flame sending them flying and I walked slowly towards him, grabbing Aiden as I did.

"Are you afraid to fight me?" he smirked and transformed into his true self.

"Kukuku, you can't kill me, remember? Unless you can get to Hakudoshi, I am invincible." I laughed mercilessly at that.

"You mean that Hakudoshi?" he froze and slowly turned to see Sesshomaru behind him, his sword pressed to Hakudoshi's heart, Kohaku standing nearby, watching passivly. He thrust his sword and Hakudoshi grunted before falling, lifeless, on the ground. Naraku turned back to me grinning and I raised my eyebrow.

"HAH! I'M NOT DEAD YOU BITCH!" in a flash, I was in front of him, smiling ferally, Aiden pressed to his stomach.

"No, but your mortal again." and I stuck my blade into his flesh and he screamed, wide eyed. I ripped Aiden out of him and he staggered and fell to his knees. My eyes flashed dangerously and I spoke for all to hear.

"I speak on behalf of all those you have wronged. All those who's lives you have ripped from them. You shall die by my hand today. And the world will be a better place for it. Those who have lost their lives can finally rest in peace and those who have suffered because of you, can finally rest easy at night knowing that you are burning in hell." with that I stood behind him and thrust my hand into his chest, grabbing his heart. He screamed again and I smiled softly and speaking so everyone heard me once more.

"How does it feel, knowing that I hold your life in my hands? You will not die quickly. You have caused too much pain to be let off that easily. I want you to look at the faces of those who's lives you ruined. I want them to be the last thing you see before you die." Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and countless others stood before him staring impassively as he slowly died by my hand. I squeezed his heart and he screamed again, tears running down his face.

"This is for those who's free will was taken." and I purified his legs and arms off.

"This is for those who's minds you have altered." and blood started trickling out of his nose as his brain started to hemorage.

"Here is for those who's lives you've ruined." he started to scream as his skin started to burn off with purifying energy.

"And this...this is for those souls whom you've killed." I purified him til there was nothing but ash, a heart and an almost complete Shikon no Tama. I took down the barrier and picked up Kagura's heart, handing it to her.

"My end of the bargain." she took her heart and cried silently and took Kanna to stand with the others. I turned and picked up the jewel. I looked at everyone and pulled out my own shards. Koga took his out of his legs and handed them to me. I melded them together and noticed one was missing. I turned to see Kohaku crying silently and I thought to myself. _'Damn...It's not over just yet' _I put the jewel in my kimono and walked over to him. He sniffed and asked.

"Am I going to die?" I sighed and embraced him, speaking softly.

"Not if I can help it. I made a promise to your sister. Do you trust me?" he sniffed again and nodded slowly. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on his head. My hand glowed blue and I looked for anything that might kill him if the jewel was taken out. I wanted to scream in frustration when I found the damn shard. It was embedded in his heart and I wanted to scream. I took off his top, then pulled him tighter to me and brought my hand to his back.

"Alright, Kohaku...It's in your heart and I need to get it out, but you have to hold extremely still. Bite me, squeeze me, scream, I don't care, just do. not. move. Understand?" he nodded and held me tight.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I started to heal his heart from the inside, pushing the jewel out as I did. I grunted when I felt teeth dig into my shoulder, but kept going. After what seemed like and eternity, the last of the jewel was out of his heart and his back, falling to the ground. I sighed and Kohaku slumped against me, unconsious. Sesshomaru grabbed him and set him on Ah Un, sending him back to Sango. I rubbed my shoulder and grabbed the last fragment of the jewel, melding it back together and putting it into a small metal box, lined with fur. _'Not taking any chances'_ I thought warily as I turned to the lesser demons.

"Are you going to leave or will you force my hand as well?" They all started to back away and then turned and ran. I sighed again and retracted my wings, and wearily sat down on the ground, my arms propped behind me as I looked up at the sky.

"Helluva day, huh?" a couple chuckles resounded before turning into all out laughter, cheers and hoorays, echoing through the valley. I smiled softly as Inuyasha and Dai sat next to me.

"So, is that a new look or are you just trying to impress me?" Daisuke asked and I chuckled lightly.

"Pssht, I already impress you, I don't need any help." we all laughed at that and Sesshomaru stood in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"You couldn't even tell me yourself? And I thought I forbade you from dying again." I rolled my eyes and nudged Inuyasha.

"Jeez, tell a guy you love him and suddenly he starts ordering you around." Inuyasha laughed before getting up, pulling Daisuke with him.

"Well I have a new fiance to spoil and I know Dai has been making eyes at Kagura." I raised an eyebrow and Dai smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then go. You don't gotta stay on my account. I will always be here." Inuyasha's eyes softened and he smiled before nodding, shoving Daisuke towards Kagura and going to Akira. I sighed happily and got up, dusting myself off. I looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey look, we match." and I brought his forehead to mine, staring into his warm, golden eyes.

"So it would seem" he touched my markings and said sexily.

"I wonder if these are anywhere else on you too?" I blushed lightly and let go of his head. He took my hands in his and said softly.

"Be my mate" my heart started racing and my eyes widened. I took my hands from his, bringing them up to cup his face, searching his eyes.

"Why me?" he smiled his real smile and replied quietly.

"Because even as a human, you are the single most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing...I love you and I couldn't take it if you died again." Tears stung my eyes and I leapt on him, crashing my lips to his. He chuckled into the kiss before returning it, beckoning with his tongue for entry. I happily gave it to him and our tongues glided against on another, getting to know every inch of the other. When we pulled away I was panting softly and he was smirking. All of a sudden there were whistles and cat calls, I turned my head to see Koga, Yash and Daisuke grinning from ear to ear. I laughed and rested my forehead against Sesshomaru's chest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**damn, it took me forever to figure out how that dude was going to die, i swear i changed it like 10 times before choosing the idea i had in the first place, pssht. what an indecisive bitch right? ya i agree.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

EPILOUGE

**Kagome POV**

We left the battlefield victorious that day. A few months later, Inuyasha and Akira became mates and currently, I am at my own mating ceremony. We decided to have it at the palace and Rin, Akira and Kagura were currently helping me into my red violet kimono and attacking my hair.

"Damn, Kagome. You need to cut your hair or something, this is taking forever." Kagura said as she curled it. I laughed and replied

"Hey, I said just let it be. Your the one who insisted that I do something with it." she huffed then giggled and finished the last ringlet. Rin and Akira were also done with my kimono and were giggling to each other. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kagura, she just shrugged and I grudgingly asked

"What are you two giggling about? I thought we were all married women here. Well, almost." I winked at Kagura, who blushed lightly and cleared her throat, looking at the door. I turned to see my boys coming in and Daisuke was blushing as well.

"I'm workin on it. She keeps saying no." we all laughed and Inuyasha kissed his mate softly before saying

"Its time, beautiful." I sighed dramatically and followed my entourage out the door. Sakura blossoms were falling softly as I walked into the clearing and looked at my soon to be mate. He was wearing all white and his hair was tied back like his fathers used to be, Inuyasha standing beside him. Koga took my arm and whispered in my ear.

"You look amazing, I couldn't be more honored to call you my pack, Kagome." I smiled in return and we started walking between the row of people. When we reached the end Koga turned me to face Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did the same. Koga held out my hand in his own and spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, son of Inu no taisho, Do you vow to care for this woman, to cherish her, to make her want for nothing, to protect her, to honor her, to remain faithful to her? Do you vow to raise healthy, respectful pups by her? Do you forfeit your life to my judgement, should you dishonor these vows?" Sesshomaru bowed to Koga, speaking for all to hear

"Koga, Tribal leader of the Eastern wolf pack, brother to the woman that I claim as my own, this I vow." Inuyasha placed Sesshomaru's hand in mine and asked me

"Kagome, daughter of Emiko Higurashi. Do you vow to accept this man as your alfa? To honor him, to make him want for nothing, to be his lover, his friend, to be faithful to him for the rest of your life? Do you vow to bear him a strong, healthy pups, that you will raise alongside this man to the best of your ability? Do you vow to place your life in my hands, should you dishonor these vows?" I smiled softly, staring into Inuyasha's eyes before bowing and saying for all to hear

"Inuyasha, brother to the man that I claim as my own, this I vow." Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's hand from my own and lifted it, taking a white knife and slicing his palm. Koga raised my palm and took a black knife and sliced my palm. They placed our palms together and a light enveloped both of our hands. Mine started to tingle as it mixed with Sesshomaru's blood and his green mixed with my blue, twining with each other like they were lovers. 'Soon enough' I thought wryly. The light died down to reveal a glowing ribbon, twining from our fingers to our wrists. Sesshomaru smiled softly and grabbed my face, leaning down to give me a passionate kiss. There were a few cat calls and we pulled apart, panting slightly and turned to raise our hands in the air. The crowd errupted in cheers and I laughed as we made our way inside.

I looked down to my hand and saw that the light died down and the ribbon was disappearing under the skin. 'Forever' I smiled to myself, before being turned around and hugged tightly. When they pulled away, my eyes widened in shock. A very pregnant Sango beaming at me. I looked over her shoulder to see Miroku, whose hand was uncovered and Kohaku, both who were smiling brightly at me. I looked at Sango asking warily

"How are you?" meaning are you still angry at me. Her smile saddened and she replied

"I'm sorry. I should never have said those things. You are the only sister I have and you were only looking out for me." I sighed and embraced her, saying softly

"I'm just glad your not mad anymore." she laughed and pulled away, letting me hug Kohaku and then Miroku. He hugged me tightly saying in my ear.

"We heard what you did and said from Kohaku. Thank you for taking our burden as your own and giving us back our lives." I gave him a tight squeeze before letting go, smiling at him.

"There is one thing you can do for me as repayment." he nodded and I grinned

"Let me deliver the baby for you." He sweatdropped

"Kagome, we cant repay you by having you do _another_ favor for us." I just laughed and said cheekily

"Nope, you cant take it back, you already agreed" he sighed exasperatedly but nodded.

"Fine, have it your way." I just smiled

The rest of the night was amazing, I got to dance with each of my boys, Yash, Dai, Shippo, Koga and even with Sesshomaru. Shortly after that, he picked me up and announced to everyone

"I do believe you will have to excuse us. This woman needs to be pupped." I turned crimson and my boys just laughed hysterically.

"Be gentle with him." Inuyasha said before bursting into laughter again.

"I wonder who will tire who out" Daisuke asked and winked at me. I blushed harder and Sesshomaru took me upstairs into his bed chambers and slid the door closed behind him, before setting me down and attacking my lips with his own. We have had our share of kisses, but this...this was raw need, impatients and longing. I moaned lightly into his mouth and he groaned, pulling away and slowly kissing down the side of my face to my neck. I took out his hair tie and buried my hand in his hair, breathing heavily. He started to take off my obi, as I took his haori off. I was quicker and I ran my hands reverently along his chiseled stomach, up to his chest and slid my hands under his haori, slipping it off of his shoulders.

I kissed his chest softly, smiling as I felt him shudder.

"You really are magnificent you know." he pushed me away smirking

"Your overdressed for the occasion." I giggled and slid my kimono off of my shoulders, past my hips to puddle at the floor. He stared in awe and I smiled softly

"It's amazing isn't it? I was given a clean slate and now, all of my scars are gone." he turned me around and moved my hair taking in a sharp breath. He traced my flawless back and asked

"Does Daisuke or Inuyasha know?" I shook my head and turned to face him again

"I wanted you to be the first." he kissed me softly and I melted into him, wrapping a hand around his neck and unfastening his belt with the other. It fell to the floor and he picked me up again and carried me to his bed.

He layed me down gently and started kissing my neck again, moving downwards to the crook in my neck where his mark was going to reside and nipped softly. I moaned as his mouth found my nipples and he suckled one after the other and kissing down the middle.

"You do have more marks" he said against my stomach, where another tribal design rested and the vibrations were making heat coil in my lower regions. I panted and cried out as his mouth found my clit and he flicked it with his tongue before sucking. His finger entered me and I bucked, moaning loudly. 'This feels amazing' I thought in wonder as his finger started to move. Soon it was joined with a second finger, his other hand holding my hips down as he mercilessly attacked my clit.

His tongue replaced his fingers and I bucked wildly, crying out

"HNNGH SESS AHH! M-MORE" more of what exactly I wasn't sure, but I knew I needed it. His fingers reentered and curved upwards, hitting my spot and the coil in my belly snapped. I cried out again

"SESSHOMARU!" he lapped it all up and came back to hover over me, kissing me and I tasted myself on his tongue. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes

"This next part is gonna hurt, love. But only for a moment." I nodded, semi knowing what was about to happen.

He took his impressive length and started to stretch me. I tried not to squirm as he slid it in further and he encountered my barrier. He kissed me deeply and with one quick thrust he was in. I whimpered into his mouth and he pulled away, groaning

"Kami, your so small. nngh, just tell me when I can move." the pain was already receding and I moved my hips, experimentally and he groaned again. I decided that I really liked that sound and I pulled and bucked my hips sharply. He cried out and dropped his head to my shoulder, panting.

"Kami, your so tight. Can I move?" I just nodded and he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in and we both moaned. He pulled it out again, but this time, he jerked his hips and I cried out

"AAH, HARDER." he thrust in harder and I lifted my hips to meet him. He grabbed my hips and moved harder and faster. Soon, the only sounds you could hear were that of flesh slapping together and our cries and moans. It was the most amazing feeling. The coil was twisting tighter and tighter and I cried out as it snapped again, only this time I saw stars

"AHHH, SESSHOMARU!" he groaned and pulled out, flipped me over and once I was on my knees he buried himself again, crying out as he started pumping into me

"NNGH AH, AH" not fully off my new high, his sounds turned me back on and I slammed myself back on him, moaning

"HNNGH, don't hold back, Sess. NNGH I want it." he howled and slammed himself into me, hitting my spot over and over and I whined with the need for release. He caged me in his arms and held me as he went even faster.

"AH AHHH YESSS!" I screamed as I came, seeing white. I heard him cry out harshly before burying his fangs into my neck and shuddering. I was shaking with the intensity of my orgasms and I slumped against the pillow, unable to hold myself up anymore. He rolled off of me and held me to him as we tried to get our breathing under control.

"Damn..." I said in awe of what we just did. I heard him chuckle behind me and agree

"Indeed." he moved the hair from my shoulder and stared at his mark on my neck, licking it softly. I shuddered and squirmed, feeling something poking my back and I grinned wickedly before turning him onto his back, climbing on top of him and breathing against his nipple.

"Now I get to mark you" and I lightly bit down and felt him shudder as I moved downwards, licking his abs as I went. I got to his groin and took him into my hand, relishing the groan that came from him

"You don't-AHHH" I took him into my mouth and began swirling my tongue around his cock as I bobbed up and down. I flicked the underside of the head and Sesshomaru cried out sharply. I moaned around him and he groaned loudly.

"Kagome!" I decided that I loved the way he said my name and I began to bob faster, sucking as I came up. After a few minutes, I could tell he was close and I pulled my mouth away and straddled him. I looked down at him and grinned, he was panting harshly, staring at my boobs. I took his cock in my hand and guided it to my opening, staring at him as I did so. He looked at me with hunger and need and I have never felt so sexy in my life. He looked like he was going to say something so I took the opportunity to slam myself on top of him, gasping loudly. Whatever he was going to say was turned into a strangled moan and I smiled to myself.

I did it again, rolled my hips around and he bucked wildly, grabbing my hips and slamming himself into me over and over. I pushed his hands away and did the work myself. I moaned loudly as he brushed my spot and I rocked my hips back and forth, trying to get him to hit it again. He grabbed my boobs and began kneading them roughly and I cried out as he found my spot again.

"NNGH SO CLOSE!" I slumped over him and started moving in earnest, panting as he captured the nipple dangling in his face. He pulled away to cry out and tense.

"KAGOME!" that pushed me over the edge and I sunk my fangs into the juncture in his neck. I released my pheramones into it and rode out my orgasm. I pulled my fangs out of his neck and slumped on top of him. He chuckled again, breathing heavily.

"We are officially mates." I grinned at that and kissed him softly, yawning afterwards. He pulled out of me and held me close to him as we both drifted off to sleep.

We made love off and on through the night, stopping only to take short naps. Three days later, I found myself with pups. 18 months later we had ourselves a beautiful baby boy that looked like his father, with my eyes and markings. We survived through the eras and 507 years later, I knocked softly on my mom's front door. My mom and brother got to meet everyone that I had become friends with and my family. We even had annual barbeques for everyone to go to and catch up.

"Now I am before you again, God Tree. Because my human family has passed on and we have decided to turn this into a forest once again. What do you think?" a yell from the shrine steps made me turn.

"GRANDMA KAGOME! COME ON, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE BARBEQUE! YOU COME HERE EVERY YEAR AND THAT DAMN TREE NEVER TALKS BACK! YOUR NOT GOING SENILE ALREADY ARE YOU?" Reiko asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Do you have to yell all the time, Reiko? By Kami your just like your father. I'll catch up, you don't want to miss that cute boy you've been ogling for the last few minutes and let him get away do you? I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed at her blush as she nodded and ran off. I turned back to the tree and placed my hand over the hole in it. It started to glow softly under my hand. My eyes closed and I just smiled.

_THE END_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**so i sincerely hope you liked my story, i know i had a good time writing it. thank you for reading:)**

**-Irean Vamprate**


	10. Chapter 10 extra

**ok so i really really hate odd numbers, so i wrote this short story to fill in for the extra chapter. basically it is my POV of what would happen if i was in the anime, writing this story. read or don't read, this is mostly for my own ocd tendancies...oh, and im not going to bother editing:) this story is completely fictional...like i said IF i was in an anime.**

**disclaimer: dont own inuyasha or the characters**

****

the best way to describe my room is random...my surround sound stereo is underneath the weed shelf which is more like a cubbard with various pipes and bongs and all the weed necessities, the speakers rigged in various places, one wall is covered in knives and swords i've collected over the years with a giant flatscreen and ps3 in the middle, the opposite wall is covered in band posters the floor lined with guitars of all kinds, one mandolin and a violin. my bed is a hammock because i have issues with beds, but have one in my walk in closet for the random straggler that needs a place to crash, i have my banana chair/recliner in the corner and a sturdy shelf dedicated to my bongs, pipes and weed necessities. i have a mini fridge next to the recliner and my floor is covered in a giant shag peace sign rug with various giant bean bag chairs around the room and photos of every kind on the ceiling, friends and family, black and whites that i took and developed.

i owned a house in the country that consisted of an upstairs, which had three bedrooms, one for sesshomaru, one for inuyasha and kagome and one for miroku and sango. the middle floor consisted of a kitchen a bathroom, and my room which is freakin huge, the basement which was the hang out, it had a pool table, tv, ps3 air hockey table and a side room that i turned into my darkroom.

i woke up one morning after a wicked dream and decided i had to write a story. so i made breakfast and went back into my room where i sat in my recliner and pulled out my laptop. i was about halfway thru my first chapter when i heard a knock at the door.

"i keep tellin you stop knocking, sessh. if your gonna come in anyways, why knock?" he chuckled and went to my pot shelf, pulling out his pipe and sitting in a bean bag chair.

"what are you doing so early in the morning?" i shrugged and grabbed my cigarette, taking a drag.

"i got an idea for a story. its based on the anime you guys did." he snorted.

"so now your fantasizing about me are you?" i grinned and nodded

"well everyone else is taken...or did you get back with kagura?" he sighed

"she came sniveling back to me when she ran out of money and i decided it wasn't worth going thru the irritation again." i sighed as well and nodded

"you'll find someone better, until then i'll take care of you." he snorted

"you take care of me anyways, i swear, i have half of my clothes in your room already." i laughed

"then take em back, it wouldn't happen if you didn't drink so much and pass out in my room." he got up and came over to me, leaning over me on my chair.

"when are you going to give in and take advantage of me being in your room, half naked and alone?" i snorted and touched his crescent

"i dont do one nighters babe." he sighed and picked me up before sitting down with me in front of him, his chin on my shoulder.

"well its not like we arent familiar with each other...we are best friends and we have done it before, it wouldn't be one night...more like fuck buddies." i shook my head and grinned

"nope, im not going to risk getting attached again, your just going to be bored in a week anyways." he had the grace to look a bit sheepish and i shrugged

"its not like i havent considered it or anything. i just want something more than casual sex and _that_, my dear lord sesshomaru, is completely against your nature as the most eligable bachelor in california." and i turned my head and kissed his crescent before getting up and stretching, making him groan.

"do you have to tempt me? get dressed at least." i looked down at my sports bra and basketball shorts and turned to him incredulously

"this tempts you? damn sessh, you need to get layed." he sighed and plopped into my hammock.

"i'm trying! but you keep saying no!" i rolled my eyes.

"sessh, really? you could have sex with anyone. go find another slut in a bar. jeez it cant be that hard." he raised an eyebrow

"but anyone isn't you! cant you just break your rules this once?" i shook my head and made for my closet.

"nope, sorry babe. i still love you, but not that much. we tried a relationship remember? you cheated on me with kagura, yura, kikyo, and ayame, all at the same time, i believe the reason was that i wouldnt put out on the first couple of dates and when i did, you were already fucking them. well im sorry i'm not your typical slut." i didnt hear an answer so i figured he left and i got dressed in a black long sleeved mesh shirt over a red sports bra and black cargo pants, i took out my red converse and went back into my room.

"oh your still here. whats with the face?" i asked, looking at his regretful face. i sat down on a bean bag chair and started tying my shoes

"biggest mistake of my life, IV. i hope you understand that. i still love you, you know...and your not a slut" i nodded and grinned.

"i know...about the understand thing. the love thing and the slut thing, still not sure if your serious. anyways, i let it go ages ago. but you cant be faithful and i wont cut my own throat again." he nodded and got up again to leave the room. as he passed me, i yanked the bottom of his shirt and sent him to the floor. i kissed his forehead and said quietly.

"stop dwelling, sessh. its in the past." he made to kiss my lips but i rolled away and got up.

"k, well. i have photos to develop before bankotsu comes to yell at me for turning them in late again." i took a tie from my hair and put my hair in a ponytail before grinning

"i give it a day, you'll find someone else." i said and i left the room going to my dark room. i worked as a photographer for bankotsu and jakotsu, who owned a photo store. i took pictures of whatever they called for, which was mainly naked people black and whites, but i did alot of landscapes and portraits too. the best part is that i get to work on my own hours and no one bothered me unless a deadline was set, which in this case, it was.

i went into my dark room and looked at some of the photos i took of a couple of tigers this guy owned. he was such a fan of my work, that he wanted a giant portrait of them, taken by me personally. _'as if i dont do it personally anyways'_ i scoffed. i stared at the pictures and chose the one of the two tigers together, one nuzzling the other affectionately. i nodded and decided it was perfect, then i began the process of making it bigger.

a couple hours later, i came out with my finished peice and rolled it up and put it in a tube before heading upstairs. Yash and kags were in the kitchen eating with a very pregnant sango.

"hey sango, today marks your eighth month, you got time for a picture?" she smiled brightly and nodded

"sure! what time?" i grinned excitedly and said

"after i get back, i got an order due today so i gotta run to bank's studio to get it framed and whatnot. i want one with you and one with you and miroku, when does he get back?" she winced and sighed

"uhmm, around six." i grinned wider and mentally fistpumped at the timing

"perfect! i will take your pictures then ok?" she nodded and i waved before going to the door and grabbing my leather jacket and my helmet before heading out to my ninja. i zipped over to bank's and walked in the front door, saying

"honey, i'm home!" jak came sprinting out of the back and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the back room again.

"thank god your here! the client decided he couldn't wait any longer and he's coming to pick up the picture today!" i sighed

"damn, alright then lets hurry, you got the frames?" he nodded and i raced past him to look at them. i took out the picture and layed it out on the table, putting magnets on the corners. jak brought out the first one, but it was gold.

"no...gold doesn't fit. what about that contemporary one?" he left and came back in with a silver frame that had indents, like it had been beaten with a hammer. he set it over it and i nodded.

"what do you think?" he looked at it from different angles and nodded approvingly

"brilliant picture IV, the frame is perfect. oh, he wants you to deliver it personally." i groaned and held up my bike helmet

"i didn't bring my car today, how do you want me to get there?" jak sighed dramaticallly

"IV! ugh, use mine. he wants it there by 2. here's the address." i took the slip of paper and kissed his cheek.

"your amazing, my love." he waved it off

"i know, sweetheart." i laughed and we set the glass in the frame and set the picture, clipping it securely before i carried it out to his car and drove off.

i kicked open the front door and trudged inside, setting my helmet and jacket on the counter. yash was coming upstairs as i passed and he grabbed my arm and looked me up and down

"what the hell happened to you?" i groaned and replied

"i had to _personally _deliver the picture to my latest client and he told me to hang it on the wall...that BASTARD decided that he was going to let his _precious _pets see their portrait. he just set them lose in the house! anyways, they loved me soo much that they wanted to play. thus" i looked down and gestured to my tattered pants, torn shirt and what used to be shoes.

"damn...what were they lions?" i laughed dryly

"close but no cigar, tigers yash...tigers" his eyes widened and i heard

"WHAT?" sessh came downstairs and saw my clothes. his yells brought everyone else out and i groaned, looking to yash for help. he gave me a fanged smirk and said

"she is going to change, i'll tell you what happened" i sighed in relief and went to my room, not noticing sessh following. I pulled off my shirt and slipped off my shoes and pants and heard a sharp intake of breath. i whipped around, before bolting to my closet and shutting the door.

"WHAT THE HELL SESSH? I THOUGHT YOU'D BE OUT THERE LISTENING." i yelled thru the door.

"I ALREADY HEARD. I SAW THAT CUT UP YOUR LEG, YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT!" i laughed and slipped on my shorts before heading out.

"well i wasn't wearing underwear and you were staring, so i had to change." he snorted

"great, the first time i see you nude and i cant do anything about it." i just shook my head

"wow...thats all you really want from me isn't it? go find someone else to get an std from before you say something else hurtful." he reached out for me but i backed up slowly.

"i'm sor-" cut him off by putting my hand up.

"dont...dont apologize, dont explain. thats all you ever do. i think you should go now." i said quietly, tears in my eyes. i turned and went into the bathroom, locking it behind me before letting my tears fall. _'was that really all he wanted from me? i think i should get away for awhile...i cant keep setting myself up to be hurt like this. i'll ask bank if i can stay at the studio for awhile.'_ making my decision, i wiped my eyes and brought out my first aid kit. as i was cleaning my cut, i heard a knock on the door

"IV, i can smell your tears...i fucked up again didn't i?" i hissed at the disinfectant on my cut and cursed under my breath

"i thought you were going to get some. and while your out, buy a filter for inbetween your brain and your mouth." there was a pause and then

"what did i say?" i rolled my eyes and mimicked his voice

"great! the first time i see you nude and i cant do anything about it" i started wrapping my leg and checked the time. 5:30pm _'great. at least this day gets better fom here'_

"oh shit, IV i didn-" i flung open the door and glared

"what part of DONT, do you not understand? you never fucking change! you cheat, then explain and apologize, i forgave you and you did it again! im tired of all your lame excuses and fake apologies! if your truly sorry than change your goddamn attitude and grow the fuck up! ugh whatever! i have work to do." i brushed past him but he flung me against a wall. my head hit the corner of my open door and i slid to the floor with a groan. his eyes were red and he slammed me up against the door by the throat.

"grow the fuck up? how about i show you just how grown up i can be?" his demon sneered and he ripped my shirt off, making me cough out

"inu-yasha" thankfully he had demon hearing and yash skidded around the corner and he bolted down the hall and grabbed sessh from behind, ripping him off of me. i slid to the floor coughing and yash yelled

"SANGO! GET THE TRANQ!" i saw a dart fly past my face and imbed itself into sessh's neck, knocking him out. yash let him go and raced to me.

"IV! are you alright? what happened?" i wheezed out the story and he cursed

"fuck! did he hurt you?" i shook my head no and gestured for a drink. he went to the fridge and brought me a bottled water, which he had to help me drink, considering i was shaking so much i just spilled it everywhere. he picked me up and headed to the bathroom, where he bandaged my head and brought me an oversized tee to put on.

"you sure your alright?" i nodded and croaked out

"yeah, sango? is miroku home yet?" she nodded, on the verge of tears and i tried to reassure her.

"alright, i want you two to go to your room, i'll be there in a minute." she looked like she was going to protest.

"please sango, i need to think about something else for awhile." she sighed and whispered

"alright, i will go get him." i closed my eyes and took a deep breath after she was gone

"yash? i think i'm gonna go to banks studio for a few days." he rubbed his face and looked to sessh.

"sure, i'll pack your bag ok?" i nodded and went to grab my camera

"pack my turtle neck tanks for me." he nodded once and went to my closet, while i made my way upstairs. i heard sango talking to miroku and i sighed before knocking

"IV? come on in." i went in and said.

"k, sango? im gonna take your picture first. i want you to take off your top and stand by the window." she smiled softly and obeyed. she had wanted to do this picture for awhile now and i thought it the perfect time. miroku looked at my neck and breathed

"jesus...you gonna be ok?" i grinned and nodded

"yup! thanks for worrying, but it's fine now. and guys? dont blame him ok? his demon got loose is all. these things happen." they nodded hesitantly and i placed sango where i wanted her and focused my camera.

"good, smile a bit...no like your happy and not thinking about me...perfect" i clicked a couple of times from different angles before i told miroku

"roku, take your shirt off and stand behind her...awesome, put your hands over hers...k dont move." i snapped a couple more pictures and smiled widely

"all done i will get the photos developed soon. they are going to be beautiful." sango giggled and miroku rolled his eyes

"your an amazing photographer, IV. of course they are going to come out great! besides what picture wouldnt with this perfect model?" he kissed sango softly and i clicked one more photo before leaving quietly.

when i came downstairs, yash had my bag packed and i sighed.

"tell him i understand ok? that i don't blame him. i will be back in a couple days. love you yash. thanks for earlier." he scoffed lightly, ruffling my hair

"im just glad i made it in time. love you too, have a good time." i nodded and grabbed my jacket and helmet before heading out.

when i got to banks studio, i walked in and bank was just putting up a landscape. he finished and turned to me

"IV! hi what are yo-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he pointed to my neck and i croaked out what happened.

"damn...never thought he'd lay a hand on you!" i snorted and took a drink from my water bottle.

"anyways, could i bunk here for a few days?" he nodded and led me to behind the back room to a small bedroom he used for late nights.

_a few days later_

i walked into an empty house and sighed in relief. i had told yash that i was comin home today and i thought he might hold a party or something. i had alot of time to myself after i developed sango's pictures and i didn't have any clients. so i ended up finishing my story earlier than i expected.

"thank god he didn't throw that party, that would have been embarrassing. i can see it now, a banner saying 'glad your alive'." i laughed aloud and went into my room. i dumped my bag by the door and sighed in contentment

"man, i sure missed my hammock, that bed was damn hard" i grumbled as i turned on the light and covered my mouth to keep from screaming. there in my recliner, was sessh, just staring at me. i let out a breath and said

"you scared the shit out of me! dammit sessh, you could have made a noise or something." i got a good look at him and he looked a mess.

"uhmm...are you ok? you look like crap." i went to my bathroom and grabbed my brush before going back to him and leaning him foreward and sitting behind him. i started to brush his hair and i snorted

"jeez, three days without me and look at you." he sighed and leaned foreward as i got to the bottom of his hair.

"how can you stand being near me after what i did?" i laughed lightly and answered honestly

"almost did, and because it was your demon. i pissed him off and he demanded submission. why would i be mad or scared of your demon's nature? you wouldnt have killed me. raped me maybe, but i dont have to fear death from you. now you answer my question, why haven't you been taking care of yourself. i was only over at ban's studio." i finished brushing his hair and i pushed it over his shoulder before pulling him back to lean against me. i sighed contentedly.

"because i couldn't focus on anything long enough without thinking about you." my eyes widened and he continued

"your always there to remind me of what i should be doing, telling me to eat, to chill out, to sleep. i couldn't sleep unless i was in here, your scent is everywhere. did you know you smell like spring rain and lilies?" i shook my head against his back and he continued

"i couldn't eat without being reminded that you do all the cooking, i couldn't relax until i came in here and sat in your recliner. why do you affect me like this? it doesn't make sense. i could have models, actresses, foreign women far more beautiful than you and yet...your all i think about." i reached into my fridge for a mt dew and i started drinking it when he added

"i haven't had sex in a week." i choked on my drink and coughed it all over my floor.

"i know...i have had countless offers, but i just look at their faces and see you, smiling at me. its driving me crazy, IV." i sighed and asked

"do you want me to leave permanantly? would that help?" he snorted

"you were only gone for 3 days and look at me. what would leaving do? no, i want you to give me another chance." i froze and slowly disentangled my arms, but he stopped me.

"i swear to god it's not like before. i even asked my dad and he said we were soul mates, and it took me almost raping you for it to click. which he beat me for by the way." i sniggered at the image of sessh being spanked by his dad.

"your the only one besides yash and dad that can actually read me. only you are better than even they are. you can practically read my thoughts, and though its irritating, when im not near you, i find myself snapping at my women for not being able to." he chuckled.

"i've been leashed by the one woman who i hurt the most. i want another chance to prove that i can be faithful. in one years time, if my dad hasn't smelt another woman on me, i want to ask you to be my mate, once i am, i'll never be able to be unfaithful, it would cause me extreme pain...like i would wish i were dead, pain." i started to tear up and he got off of the recliner and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"please...one more time and if i fuck up again, we will remain friends and nothing more. i swear it to you! we will go to my dad's every day to check in. no one can surpass his nose." i furrowed my brow and asked

"this isn't just about the sex is it? i'll know if your lying so don't even try it." i warned and made him look me in the eyes. his eyes bored into mine as he swore

"i swear on my honor as a demon lord, that this is not about the sex. i need you by my side, IV. please say yes." seeing no lies in his eyes or on his face anywhere, tears started to run down my face.

"yes" i whispered and he crushed his lips to mine. i kissed him furiously, passionately, need in every caress of our tongues. we pulled apart and he smiled before picking me up and twirling me around. i laughed and kissed his crescent, and he put me down and kissed my forehead.

"you've made me so happy, i swear i will be the best-" i cut him off by kissing him quickly. when i pulled away i looked him in the eyes.

"no more promises, sessh. show me the proof." he nodded seriously and we heard the front door open.

"IV? YOU HOME YET?" i grinned and pulled him by the hand down the hall. happy that my life was getting back on track again.

_one year and a week later_

sessh kicked open the door to our suit and carried me bridal style into the room. he kicked the door closed and he started to kiss me passionately, which i gladly reciprocated. we made it to the bed and he layed me down gently. he pulled up and looked at me in my white silk gown and grinned ferally.

"i've gone a whole year without sex and i intend to break my celibacy starting now." i laughed and sat up to unbutton his pants while he unbuttoned his shirt. i grinned up to him sexily before slipping his pants and boxers down his legs and grabbed his cock, sliding my tongue up the underside. he shuddered and i smiled to myself before taking him into my mouth, relishing the groan that accompanied it. i bobbed my head down and took all of him into my mouth, relaxing my throat as he slid past it. he moaned

"HMMMH izabel!" i normally didn't like my name being used but heat pooled in my stomach when he said it like that. i moaned around his length and he shuddered again and thrust into my mouth.

"AHH yes! NNGH SHIT! where did you learn that?" he panted out when i swirled my tongue and flicked the underside of his cock where the shaft and head met. i giggled around him and he grabbed my head and shoved himself all the way in. i swallowed around him and his body shuddered one last time as he groaned and came. i swallowed it all and pulled away, licking my lips and hmmming in pleasure. i stood up on the bed and zipped down my dress, letting it pool at my feet, showing i was completely nude underneath. he growled and his eyes flashed red for a moment. i smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, nibbling his ears and he panted out

"god, iz. if your not careful im going to throw you down and fuck you senseless." i grinned and began nibbling down his neck and whispered against his skin.

"im waiting." i heard a growl and i started dripping, i was so wet. the growl turned into a groan

"damn, your ready for me and i haven't even touched you yet." i nodded and moaned as his fingers delved into my core. he pumped them and i rocked my hips to get him deeper. he pulled out and i whined, but it was abruptly cut off as i watched him suck his fingers clean. he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist and ground against his shaft.

"HNNNGH iz, stop, AH!" i grabbed him and sqeezed gently, whispering in his ear.

"i'm still waiting. i don't need foreplay right now, you might have waited a year, but i've waited three, so satisfy me dog." his eyes widened and he managed to choke out

"you never..." i shook my head

"nope. i was waiting." i saw his eyes soften

"for me." i nodded and smiled sexily, grabbing his hard as rock dick and placing it at my core, i thrust in quickly and i groaned loudly with him.

"damn, your tighter than before, if thats even possible" i just rocked my hips and his knees buckled, sending us tumbling onto the bed. i laughed, which turned into a moan as he thrust in harshly, panting out.

"NNGH IZABEL!" he pulled out and flipped me over, before thrusting back in roughly and i cried out in pleasure as he hit my g spot. i felt his hands grab my hips and he started at a fast, hard pace and i was loving every minute of it as my cries grew louder with every thrust, the coil in my belly tighening to impossibility.

"AHH SESSHOMARU!" his demon chuckled and bent over me, trapping me in his arms.

"i'm going to fuck you hard and fast my mate." to prove his point, he thrust in so hard my body jolted forewards and i cried out

"YES! FUCK ME AH AH HNNGH." he began pounding into me ruthelessly and i had to prop my arm against the headboard to keep my head from going thru it. i came hard during a particularly hard thrust against my g spot and his balls smacked my clit and i screamed

"SESSHOMARU!" i convulsed around him, my whole body shaking from the intensity of my orgasm and he cried out and bit into my shoulder, i felt warmth invade my insides and i pressed him deeper inside of me as i bit down on his forearm, i felt blood invade my mouth and i drank greedily, taking all of him into myself. we pulled away and slumped sideways on the bed, breathing heavily. he pulled me close to him and we fell asleep together under a full moon shining on us thru the window.

i woke up to a light and i opened my eyes to see sessh looking at my computer. i grumbled

"whats so important that you have to be up in the middle of the night?" he looked over and smiled mischeviously

"your such a pervert, IV! who knew? i just finished your story you dirty minded woman. it was a great story, but me and kagome?" i had the grace to blush and mumbled out

"jeez it's not like its real, besides i couldn't very well put myself as the main character you know. besides i have dirtier stories about you and me anywa-" i clamped my mouth shut and buried my face into my pillow, groaning. _'awesome, fucking big mouth!'_ i cursed myself and felt a body cover mine and whisper in my ear

"i know, i found them...what do you say we try all of your ideas out. i rather like the one labeled 'against the wall'." i grinned lecherously and nodded

"you better be ready mate! i have incredible stamina." he chuckled and licked my mating mark, making me shudder underneath him.

"then lets get started." and we made love for the rest of our lives...not all at once obviously, but quite often and since my life was extended to match his, well...that was a _very _long time.

**ooootay, so fun lil story, kind of a dumb plot but it came out ok i think. hope you enjoyed it**

**irean vamprate a.k.a. IV**


End file.
